AWAKENING IN THE DARK: Part 2 - The Chosen One
by desktop dragon
Summary: Follow on from the first story where Sookie is a vampire and married to Eric, this story follows on a few years later when their son Asvaldr is a teenager. I do not own the characters or the Sookie Stackhouse series of books, the other characters are from my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
I am crouching behind a bush and listening carefully I feel so low eavesdropping on a private conversation, but something is wrong, I have sensed it for a while and I need to know so I am prepared for when Eric finds out whatever has happened.

My superior vampire hearing doesn't need to strain to hear the conversation between my son Asvaldr and a girl they are outside in the grounds of our home in the Viking hut Eric had built for Asvaldr when he was a small boy as a sort of playhouse.

I close my eyes as I listen hearing things I wish I hadn't.

A female voice sounds terrified as she talks to my son, "What am I going to do Azzy, my dad is going to go Apeshit, when he finds out?!"

"I know, but just imagine how my dad is going to react when he finds out, but I will take care of you, you are mine and what ever you decide to do about our child I will stand by you and support you"

I go cold as I hear these words, but I am proud of my son for his reaction, he is right of course her father is going to go apeshit, not only is she his only daughter, but also his eldest child and now it seems she is pregnant and she is pregnant by a part vampire. I had my suspicions Asvaldr had been seeing Rachel for a while - that is Rachel Hervaux, the eldest child and only daughter of the Shreveport Were Pack Alcide. Asvaldr had been warned off a few times by Alcide who had even put aside his dislike for vampires to speak to Eric about his concerns that his daughter's head had been turned by his son, Eric had understood and it had been one of the few times a Were and Vampire had worked together as neither wanted this union, but despite their interference it appears that the two had continued to meet and consummate their love. I continue to listen.

"I cannot force you to have our child just as I cannot force you to get rid of it, it is your body and you have the work to do to carry it and give birth, but I will support you in whatever you decide to do...I think we should talk to my mother she would understand more, she was human and she has more compassion than either of our fathers, she will advise us well"

Great, at least I am forewarned, I come out of my hiding place and decide to bite the bullet head on I wander down towards the hut. The moon is shining brightly and my vampire eyesight needs no artificial light to see where I am going.

"Asvaldr are you down here, what are you doing?" I call to announce my presence. The door of the hut opens and Asvaldr appears alone.

"I am here mom ...are you alone?" he asks uncertainly

"I am, what are you doing?" I ask again

I see Asvaldr reach behind him and the figure of a beautiful dark slim girl appears beside him. I fake surprise and I take in the terrified look on the girls face.

"What's going on?" I ask knowing full well what is happening.

"Mom can we talk to you, something has happened?" Asvaldr looks so young suddenly, he is tall and blonde, with laser blue eyes he is a carbon copy of his father, but at this moment he doesn't look his 17 years he looks like a lost little boy, my heart breaks for him and his young girlfriend, she is only 16, Alcide is going to want to kill him, but I'm pretty sure he will have to get in line Eric is not going to take this news well.

"What's going on?" I ask again willing Asvaldr to talk to me.

Rachel steps forward, she glances at Asvaldr and squeezes his hand "I'm pregnant" she whispers she is clearly terrified, not only of the situation she is in but the reaction she knows she is going to get from her father and from Eric, her thoughts usually snarly and unclear due to her full blood Were status are broadcasting as clear as if she is shouting. I reach out to her and fold her into my arms and she starts to sob, she clings to me and I try and comfort her. I look at Asvaldr.

"Oh my god. What have you done?" I say to them both shaking my head.

"What is this?" A cold voice makes us all jump violently, out of the shadows steps Eric l gently release Rachel and push her towards Asvaldr and place myself in front of both of them.

"Eric" I reach out to him and he steps forward, but does not take my outstretched hand, he folds his arms and glares at Asvaldr and then at Rachel who is still sobbing quietly in his arms.

"Eric, you need to stay calm and not over react, something has happened and we need to talk about it quietly and calmly" I say.

Eric nods and I gesture to the hut, we all go in and sit down, Eric raises his eyebrows in question and looks at his son who visibly squirms under his gaze. "Rachel is pregnant with my child" he whispers looking up at Eric with the same laser blue eyes.

"WHAT!?" Eric roars leaping to his feet, his fangs are fully extended and his fists are in tight balls Asvaldr leaps to his feet and places himself in front of Rachel and I stand in front of both of them.

"Eric calm down, it will do no good going berserk" I say

"I am a Viking not a Berserker" he replies coldly glaring at me, I want to laugh at his literal interpretation of what I have just said, but realise that wouldn't be the best idea. I step towards him and grasp his arms he feels like steel beneath my fingers he is so wound up, it takes a lot to get Eric angry and I have never seen him like this before.

"Eric please" I plead, he looks at me and closes his eyes.

"I love her" Asvaldr says quietly.

"Shut up" I say not wanting him to get Eric going again. Asvaldr goes silent and pulls Rachel closer to him, this stand off seems to go on for ever, when Eric suddenly opens his eyes.

"Let's go inside and discuss this" he says tightly, I squeeze his hand, I am so proud of him trying to control himself, he has always been pragmatic and he knows that losing it will not do any good in the long run. Asvaldr nods relaxing slightly, he takes Rachel's hand and leads her towards our house.  
We take a seat in our sitting room, Rachel looks pale and so young as she clings to Asvaldr's hand, Eric paces the floor, clearly working things out in his mind, he reaches into his pocket and dials a number and waits.

"Alcide, you need to come over to Bon Temps at once we have a situation concerning you" Eric states coldly into the phone, I can tell he is trying hard to keep hold of his self control and I reach towards him and grasp his free hand and gently place a kiss on his shoulder.

"Trust me Alcide I wouldn't be calling you if this wasn't important" Eric continues clearly irritated that Alcide seems to be reluctant to come. I roll my eyes and snatch the phone from Eric's hand.

"Alcide, it's me Sookie, get your ass over here pronto buddy this concerns your daughter"

"Rachel, what's happened Sookie is she ok?" I hear the panic in Alcide's voice.

"She's as good as can be expected" I reply, I take a deep breath, "Promise me you are not going to freak, its taking me all my time to keep Eric under control, the last thing I want and need is you going ballistic, remember what is done is done and cannot be undone they both need our compassion and support right now" I stop the silence is deafening I wait for what seems like an eternity before Alcide answers.

"What has he done to her?" Alcide snarls eventually

I roll my eyes again "Stop being a Neanderthal Alcide, he hasn't done anything she didn't want him to do they are both equally to blame, she is pregnant and they are both scared and the last thing they need is you and Eric over reacting and going all territorial "

The silence reaches out again, I have just spelled it out to him and he is obviously in shock, I hear him howl and so does Rachel as she answers the howl with one of her own. She steps forward, I hand the phone to her and she grasps it with a trembling hand.

"Daddy, are you there, I'm sorry" she says tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please don't be angry daddy, I love him and he promises me he will take care of me and our baby, I love him daddy" she stops as Alcide is obviously talking to her.

"Daddy you will not harm him you promised to protect him and Sookie before he was born, and if you do I will never speak to you again and you will never see me again, I love him daddy, promise me you won't do anything stupid".

I stare at Rachel she seems to be gaining strength I see that although she is talking to Alcide her eyes are fixed firmly on Asvaldr and his are on her.

"Thank you daddy" she says eventually, "he's on his way" she says to me as she hands the phone back to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
We are waiting for Alcide to arrive, I am feeling nervous, Eric has gone into shutdown, he is silent and still, I watch him carefully he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"It will be alright" I say, Eric just nods.

There is a knock at the door and one of the vampire guards appears, "the Were Packmaster from the Shreveport pack has arrived" he says, he notices Rachel and stares at her.

"Show him in" Eric says coldly

The guard bows deeply and leaves the room, moments later Alcide bursts in he looks at Rachel and shakes his head. I move towards him.

"Alcide" I say reaching to touch his arm.

He yanks away from me and raises his hand in warning and immediately Eric is beside me his fangs down and hissing dangerously.

"Eric get a grip" I say firmly, "he's upset"

Alcide glares at Eric, I move between them "Will you two please stop behaving like a couple of adolescents and focus" I say sharply, glaring at them both. The tension in the room comes down a little and Eric gestures to a seat. Alcide nods and sits still on alert.

I sit down opposite Alcide, next to Asvaldr and Rachel on the sofa and Eric perches on the arm of the sofa, and wraps his arm around me still glaring at Alcide. Rachel is gripping Asvaldr's hand tightly.

Asvaldr looks at her and clears his throat, "Alcide, I am in love with your daughter, I wish to marry her and ..." he is interrupted by both Alcide and Eric who jump to their feet, exclaiming loudly, I sigh and stand up.

"Will you two please behave and let him talk" I snap, they both sit down again.

"Go on" I urge, Asvaldr looks at me and smiles gratefully.

"Rachel is expecting my child, I read the prophecies as a baby and it is written that our union will bring about peace between the Were's and the Vampires and eventually will result in.."

"World peace between all the supernatural forces of the world" I finish and look at my son proudly.

Alcides mouth drops open, Eric just stares impassively at me.

"What about the child?" Alcide says eventually, "What will it be?"

"What he or she will be is my son or daughter and I will love and protect them with my life, unconditionally" Asvaldr says firmly.

"I didn't mean.." Alcide starts and then shakes his head.

"I know" i say gently, "This is all a lot to take in, I am overwhelmed too, I was just crazy Sookie from Bon Temps now I am a vampire married to the Vampire king of Louisiana and I have a son which I shouldn't have because vampires don't have kids, my son is a vampire, but he can also go out in the daytime, and he can eat and drink, so I have no idea what your grandchild will be because I have no idea what my son is, oh and don't forget for good measure, I am part fairy too, not to mention the fact your daughter is a were" I stop my outburst complete.

Alcide smirks and then his face breaks into a smile, "its all kinds of crazy" he says.

I feel Eric relax, and I pat his knee, "I am not thrilled about this" Eric says coldly, I shut my eyes, I have just managed to bring Alcide around and now Eric is having a tantrum.

I glare at him "Neither am I Eric but whats done is done and these kids need our support and we need to show a united front, they have a pretty big target on them at the moment, and we have to keep them safe". I say daring him to argue.

Eric thinks for a moment and nods, "I will ensure they will be protected from insurgents from the Vampire community will you ensure the same thing Alcide, will you protect them from Rogue Were's?"

Alcide nods, "you have my word, I pledged protection to your son before he was born that still stands, this child could be equally if not more important and I believe my daughter and her child should be afforded the same protection".

Eric nods "Consider it done, I will arrange the ceremony, my son and your daughter will marry at the same time, I will conduct the ceremony for the Vampire community you may arrange anything you wish to abide by Were custom and tradition" .

Alcide nods, he bends and pledges protection to his daughter and her child, I grasp Eric's hand and drop to my knees Eric follows and we also pledge protection.

When I stand up, I hug Alcide briefly and he looks at me, "Oh Sookie what have we done?" he says

"Hopefully set in motion peace between Weres and Vampires" I say with a grin.

"Let's hope it doesn't start a war first" Eric says, I glare at him.

"I'm just saying" he says.

I turn to the two teenagers in front of us, "Well I hope you agree with what has been decided and I hope you are in it for the long haul, or you are really going make us all look pretty stupid, if you end up like your Uncle Jason and his first wife" I look meaningfully at Asvaldr, he knows the sorry story of Jason and Crystal, we told him when he asked why Jason was a Were panther and I think Jason has also told him when they have spent time together.

As Alcide turns to leave he looks at his daughter, and holds open his arms, I smile as Rachel rushes into them, "oh daddy" she says as she sobs in his arms.

"It's ok peanut" he says. He turns to Asvaldr, "Take care of her and love her with all your heart or I will kill you, if you hurt her or betray her I will not rest until I kill you, it will not matter to me that I will be killed for doing so – remember that" he stops.

Asvaldr steps forward and holds out his hand to Alcide, "I love your daughter sir, I will protect her with my life until the day I die" Alcide shakes his hand.

"Are you immortal?" he asks

Asvaldr shrugs Alcide turns to me, "I don't know" I say, "We assume so because he has fast healing skin like all vampires if he drinks blood, but he eats and drinks like a human too so we just don't know for sure".

"Well whatever you are take care of my little girl" Alcide says

"On my honour I will, you have my word" Asvaldr says sincerely

With that Alcide nods at him, "Goodbye Sookie" he says and gives me a small peck on the cheek, I feel Eric stiffen but he doesn't say anything, I know Alcide has done it on purpose to try and wind Eric up so I don't bite and ignore the gesture. He looks at Eric and nods "Eric" he says stiffly.

"Alcide" Eric replies equally stiffly, I just want to bang their heads together.

"Goodbye Alcide" I say as Alcide turns to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Things seem to be rolling along nicely, there is an uneasy truce between Eric and Alcide, which says more about the two men than I ever thought possible, they are prepared to put aside their mutual distrust of each other and centuries of prejudice between Were's and Vamps for the sakes of their children. Eric is busy planning the wedding ceremony, he is going to perform it himself, but he has called in Quinn to help with the formalities. He has spoken to Quinn a few times on the phone and arrangements have been made. Memories of the last wedding ceremony he presided over at Rhodes keep running through my mind not to mention the hideous aftermath.

I am busy in Fangtasia helping out Pam one evening a couple of weeks later when she comes into the office to me, she hands me a bottle of Trueblood.

"Thank you" I say as I drink it down, Pam is watching me carefully

"What?" I ask

"Don't you ever get the urges vampires get?" Pam asks

"What urges?" I ask a little confused.

"The urge to kill" Pam says quietly

"If someone hurt my friends and family, or tried to come between me and Eric I wouldn't think twice" I say grimly

Pam smiles and her fangs come down slightly "I think you'd better come into the bar then there is someone asking for Eric claiming to be his progeny and lover"

"What!" I say leaping to my feet.

"Exactly that is what I thought as well" Pam says smoothly

I walk out into the bar and I see a tall brunette woman standing by the bar, she is much taller than me, and I can see straight away she is not a vampire, I wonder what is happening I quickly send a rather rude mental message to Eric. I step closer and she turns and looks at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask politely as I walk up to her.

She looks down her nose at me "you are?" she asks dismissively

My eyesbrows raise "You don't know who I am?" I ask incredulously

"Should I?" she retorts

"You say you are a vampire" I ask carefully and listen into her mind.

"I am, I am the progeny of Eric Northman" she states but her mind is saying Oh god she realises I am not a vamp, I knew this wouldn't work.

"You are not a vampire, you are a human a very stupid human if you think you can walk into a vampire bar and say you are the progeny and lover of Eric Northman" I say very calmly but my fangs start to lower, Pam smiles and her fangs have lowered. Karin comes over and stands the other side of me, I step forward, "You see I am Sookie Eric's wife and progeny, this is Pam and Karin I gesture to each of them and they are also Eric's progeny, plus if you were a vampire you would know me instantly as the Queen of Louisiana protected vampire due to the fact I gave birth to Eric's son". I stop, the colour has drained from her face. I take a step closer "Now shall we try again with the introductions and you will tell us who you really are and what your business here is or I will rip your throat out".

"Sookie what is happening?" I spin around and see Eric walking towards me, all the other vampires in the room bow as he passes them. He stops dead when he sees the girl, "Jenna is that really you?" he asks.

"Eric" she says and runs to him and flings her arms around him. Hello what the hell is going on. I look at Pam who looks equally shocked.

"Eric? Would you care to explain?" I snap as I stare at him.

Pam and Karin are staring at Eric then me, the atmosphere in the room has become electric, I am so ready to put my vampire urge to kill to the test. Eric pulls her off and drags her into Pam's office, I follow and as I walk past her I grab Pam's arm and pull her with me. Inside the office I let rip, "What the hell is going on here Eric, this girl says she is your progeny and lover, we can all see she is not a vampire but you had better have a really good explanation for this" I wait looking at Eric who doesn't say a word, I am getting more agitated and I circle the girl looking for an excuse to attack her, I have never felt like this before I have always been compassionate where humans are concerned but this girl is bringing out every primal vampire instinct I have.

"Sookie calm down" Eric's cold calm voice hits me and instead of having the usual soothing effect it makes me more angry. Eric senses this and talks to me mentally SOOKIE MY DARLING SHE IS NOT MY LOVER, YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVER SHE IS A HUMAN ASSASSIN HIRED TO HELP KILL FREYDA IN THE COUP.

He looks at the girl, and calmly asks "Jenna why did you tell my wife you were my lover?" it is almost as if her he is asking her if she would like a drink.

"I didn't, I told her" she says pointing to Pam, "I didn't know she was your progeny not to mention a fucking vampire sister to your wife" She looks at me defiantly, "I was hired to help in the coup to rid Oklahoma of Freyda and free Eric from his makers final wishes, so he could come back to you, he talked of you often he loves you when it was all over as thanks he said if I ever needed him or if anything ever happened to come to Fangtasia in Shreveport and say I was his progeny and lover and he would know it was urgent".

I shake my head, and turn to Eric, "and you didn't think to tell us of that quite important fact so we'd also be aware if she turned up, for gods sake Eric, way to go"

"What do you need?" Eric says totally ignoring me. I look in his brain and see he is angry at himself and kicking himself mentally for not leaving this basic instruction with his trusted Fangtasia staff.

"I don't need anything - you were good to me, I came to warn you - You are in danger, factions in New Orleans are planning a coup at your sons wedding, they tried to hire me" she says

I look at Eric and all he does is nod seemingly calm with the thought that there are vampires out there wanting to kill him.

"Thank you, do I have your loyalty?" He asks coolly

She nods emphatically, "Always" she says with a small smile, the way she is looking at Eric is making my skin crawl. She glances at me and the smile disappears. I am going to have to have words and find out what exactly she is to my husband.

Pam is also looking from Eric to Jenna and then to me, as our eyes meet her eyebrows raise and she says to me WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?

YOU NOTICED TOO? I reply.

"Thank you Jenna, do you have a place to stay?" Eric says to the girl

"I am just passing through, I'll be on my way" she says I am guessing she can feel the less than warm reception she is getting from me, my gran would be turning in her grave at my behaviour, she would have expected me to be more hospitable, but I can't do it, at least not until I have gotten some answers from Eric.

I watch her go, Eric walks towards me and wraps his big arms around me, and Pam discreetly leaves the room.

"What is she to you?" I ask in an icy cold voice.

"She is a friend, that is all" Eric says looking at me closely.

"Tell me Eric something is going on with you two, what is she to you, I want you to tell me" I am suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Are you jealous?" Eric asks amusement in his voice.

"Stop changing the subject, I want to know all about her" I say

"Lets go home, and I will tell you everything" he says, he turns and grips my arms tightly looking directly into my eyes, its like he is trying to glamour me, except that never worked on me as a human "It is not what you think, admittedly I believe the girl has feelings for me, but I love you and you alone, in all my years walking this earth, you alone are the only person who has made me happiest and a happiness I hadn't felt since I was human. You are my reason to walk this earth, if anything happened to you this night I would meet the sun tomorrow morning without a second thought, that is what you mean to me, do you believe me Sookie?" he stops and stares at me.

I put my arms around his waist "Yes I do. Just tell me all about her" I whisper.

"Lets go home and I will tell you" he says 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I walk into our bedroom and spin around, "Ok buddy spill I want to know everything" I demand folding my arms and glaring at Eric who follows me in and quietly shuts the door.

"Sookie my darling, you are the only one I have ever loved" he steps towards me; I put my hand up and prevent him from touching me. I had let him get to me back at Fangtasia and allowed myself to be pacified, but I want to know everything. The drive home had been silent and tense, I had driven to Fangtasia in my car and I was driving back, Eric had elected to ride with me and not fly back, but we didn't speak to each other on the entire journey.

"She seems to think there is something between you" I snap "it was so damned obvious and what was with the I am his progeny and lover, seriously Eric do you think I am stupid?"

Eric lets me rant and when I have finished he gestures to the bed, I sit down and he sits beside me. " I will tell you everything, you are my wife and my lover and you deserve to hear the truth from me". He stops and my heart comes into my mouth, what the hell has he been doing?

"When I left and went to Oklahoma I got word you had got together with the shifter, despite my efforts to keep you apart before I left, I had everything in place to return to you, as soon as the coup had taken place and my presence was no longer needed in Oklahoma" he pauses, as he looks at my shocked expression, he reaches out for me and I let him grasp my hand. "I didn't tell you because if anything had gone wrong you needed to be clueless in case they came after you, you had to not know to protect you, getting with the shifter helped too but it destroyed me inside at the time" I am speechless he squeezes my hand "Remember I love you Sookie, remember that above all things when I tell you what happened, I met Jenna in a bar, I had to get out I had to get away from Freyda, at first I thought she was a fangbanger, but she was so smart...what is the term street smart, and intelligence which kept her alive. We talked she asked questions about me and where I had come from, she asked how long I had been walking the earth and when I had been turned. I was lonely Sookie I was in a strange town in a strange state without you and I had just heard you were starting a relationship with the shifter. Although that protected you I thought all my plans had come to nothing, So I talked to her, I have never done anything like that before it was against my very nature to talk to humans – apart from you, but I missed you and I was in pain at the thought you had turned to the shifter".

"His name is Sam" I say quietly, "Just let me say something here, I love you Eric, and you left to go to Oklahoma I was alone and miserable too, Sam was my friend and you had made it so he couldn't come near me when I needed a friend after more bad things came my way, all I did was kiss Sam and I kissed him once, he was my best friend and my business partner I didn't want to jeopardise that relationship for something which would be just a rebound thing. I still loved you and I was missing you terribly. I stop, red tears are streaking down my face, Eric leans forward and holds me tightly. I feel myself calm and I wrap my arms around him.

"Sookie, I did what I did because I loved you, I realise now I shouldn't have done what I did to the Sh...Sam but I was afraid you would turn to him and when I got back you wouldn't want me. Let me finish my story, I was talking to Jenna in the bar, she asked me if I was anything to do with the Queen, I told her I was her consort, she looked at me strangely, so I glamoured her to tell me what she knew of the Queen and what her business was with Freyda. Apparently Freyda had imprisoned her younger brother, and then turned him against his will because he had made some drunken advances towards her in a bar. The boy didn't turn successfully and had to be...put down, he had some mental health issues which made him unstable".

"Like Alexis" I murmur thinking of the unhinged boy who Ocella had turned.

"Yes" Eric says shortly, "Anyway, Jenna was on a mission to try and gain access to the palace to kill Freyda to avenge her brother. So with the coup I had planned I offered her the chance to get into the palace I thought she might be useful to use as blame should the coup fail, she accepted my offer, she asked why I wanted the Queen dead, I told her I had been forced to become her consort and that I had had to leave my wife to join her and that I wanted to return to Shreveport...and to you"

I swallow instinctively, "Go on" I say quietly.

"Well to cut a long story short, Jenna came through in the coup, she saved my life by killing one of Freda's personal guards who cornered me, I was shocked she was ruthless for a human, I helped her get to Freyda, She staked her and didn't think twice about it and then she just melted away. I met her afterwards when everything had calmed down and I was ready to leave and return home to Shreveport, she told me that the new regime had employed her as an assassin as they were so impressed by her skills and she wanted to thank me, she said she found ironic that she was employed by vampires doing a job which came about purely the way it did. I was pleased for her, I was happy to be coming home, I was hoping to be seeing you soon, I was grateful to her for the part she played in it not to mention the fact she had saved me from one of Freyda's guards when she killed him, so it was the least I could do to offer her what I did, it was my fault entirely that I never shared that information with Pam after i returned I was more concerned with returning to you my thoughts were preoccupied and I failed to relay the information which resulted in tonights misunderstanding". He stops and looks at me.

"Thats it, that's everything?" I ask Eric nods at me, "So you didn't kiss her or anything? I press, Eric looks at me guiltily.

"Yes, I kissed her once, after she saved me, I pressed a small kiss to her cheek and thanked her for helping to save me, but that is all I never kissed her like I kiss you my lover"

I nod, "Thats's all nothing else, promise?" I ask

"I swear to you my darling that is all" he says solemnly

"I'm so sorry" I whisper and I wrap my arms around Eric and as he bends towards me i lean up and press my lips to his. When we pull apart I look at him carefully "You do realise she has a massive crush on you?" I say

"That fact did occur to me tonight, but I love you and you alone" Eric replies.

"I know" I say with smile, Eric looks relieved, "But will she be as willing to give you her loyalty when she realises there is no hope for her with you?" Eric looks at me thoughtfully.

"Should that situation occur I wouldn't think twice about ending her life, and I am sure that you my lover will be at my side if and when that happens?" I smile and nod fervently. We are disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Yes" Eric says, the door opens and Asvaldr pokes his head around the door.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" he asks he looks worried, Eric nods and Asvaldr comes in he looks warily at me and then back at Eric.

"What ever you need to say can be said in front of your mother" Eric says coolly.

Asvaldr nods, "I have heard rumours and I felt it was best to warn you, I read a couple of the guards they are planning a coup when we head to New Orleans for the wedding, there is unrest and a plan to reinstate the new King or Queen back in New Orleans, they are planning to kill you on journey down there during the day using human assassins.

Eric nods, and starts to pace, "in which case we hold the wedding here, this is area one now we have the room here it is a modest palace in comparison with New Orleans but it is more than adequate, plus we have the advantage here of knowing the place and surrounding area.

Eric smiles "There will be no coup in Louisiana".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"She must have been very young" I say suddenly

"What?" Eric has been pacing thinking about the coup which is threatened, all I can think of is Jenna, I know nothing happened between them, in Oklahoma but her attitude towards Eric is still bugging me.

"Jenna, she must have been very young when you first met her, she doesn't look that old now" I stop.

"She was 17 when I met her in Oklahoma, her brother was 15 when he died, they were very close" Eric says irritably.

I quickly do the maths and realise she is heading towards 40 now but she looks good for her age – a little too good it makes me suspicious.

"Eric something doesn't ring true here" I stand and start pacing, working things out in my head.

"What do you mean?" he asks staring at me.

"Listen, this girl comes out of nowhere, who you haven't seen for 20 years, she tells you a coup is going to happen at Asvaldr's wedding, coincidentally Asvaldr comes in and tells us the exact same thing which he has heard from two of the guards" Eric opens his mouth to speak, and I hold my hand up he obediently closes it again and continues to listen watching me carefully. "Don't you think that is too much of a coincidence, all the guards know about Asvaldr's gifts they know he can read them and discover if anyone has malicious intent towards us. Why would they think specifically about a coup when our son is around and able to listen to them? Another thing, you say that girl was 17 when you met her, the same age as Asvaldr is now, you came back to me the same year as the coup, three or four months later, it was 3 years after that I decided to become a vampire and you turned me, Asvaldr was born later the same year so by my reckoning that is 20 years ago, which would make her now 37, don't you think she looks a little too good for 37 she didn't look a day over 25 if that, so that makes me ask myself what exactly is she, is she really just a human – you said yourself she was very good during the coup, she saved you", I stop Eric shakes his head, I continue quickly "come on Eric you are one of the best fighters there is, if you got cornered and unable to escape the guard who was attacking you...well he would have had to have been superb, and yet Jenna a 17 year old human girl with nothing other than vengeance managed to creep up and kill him without being detected? " I raise my eyebrows and look at Eric with scepticism , I can see him thinking this over carefully.

"I need a drink do you want one?" I ask as I head towards the door.

"No" Eric replies, he starts pacing again I can see he is thinking over what I have said. I head downstairs. As I am standing drinking my bottle of Trueblood and thinking things over Asvaldr comes to me and grasps my hand.

"Mom someone wants to talk to you, they said it's urgent" I look at my son and follow him into the sitting room area.

I cry out when I see the shimmery figure of Bill standing in the middle of the room, and drop my bottle it hits the floor with a smash I turn to see Eric appear beside me, he must have reacted to my cry.

"Hello sweetheart don't be afraid" Bill says ignoring Eric completely

"Bill what do you want why are you here?" I ask, the last time he had appeared was when I had sort of adopted Daniel and Dawn two young vampires Bill had sired.

"Sookie you and Eric are in danger, the girl who came to Fangtasia is not all she seems, there is no coup this is something else, I don't know what it is, I am trying to find out for you, but there are rumours flying around here, the afterlife is wash with it you need to be careful, I am trying to find out what is going on, and I have help - Desmond Cataliades is helping me, he wants to make amends for betraying you before he died, he asked me to come to warn you because he wasn't sure how you'd take seeing him again after his betrayal". I am standing with my mouth open but nothing prepares me for what I see next.

"Sookie don't be afraid what your friend says is true I am going to try and help as well" Tears are streaming down my cheeks and I nearly fall to my knees when I see and hear my gran, Eric is beside me and holds me tightly.

"Gran" I whisper I hold my hand out to her and she steps forward and grasps my hand, I pull away from Eric and fall sobbing into her arms.

"Sookie, come on now, pull yourself together, i have been watching you all these years I am so proud of you, I always said you were special and look at you" she turns to Eric. "and you young man" I smile and try and stifle a laugh, calling Eric a young man is ridiculous in the extreme. "you are in as much danger as Sookie, I have been watching you too, I know you love her this is going to test you both , please take care of my granddaughter and I want you to know am proud to call you my grandson", she touches Eric's arm, he nods looking a little shell shocked, then she turns to Asvaldr, "and you my boy, you are extraordinary, you are the chosen one" with these words she shimmers and vanishes.

"Gran" I cry, Bill steps forward and takes my hand I feel Eric stiffen and grasp my shoulders. FOR GODS SAKE ERIC HE'S A GHOST I say to him mentally, Eric relaxes his iron grip and I look at Bill shimmering in front of me.

"She was totally human she couldn't sustain corporeal form for too long, she said what she wanted to say, she is helping us to uncover what is going on too, she can access places we cannot, being vampires and demons there are places which are closed to us in the afterlife but your grandmother was a human which makes her pure" Bill smiles "not to mention she is one feisty lady" he adds.

"Ok" I say quietly.

"Don't worry sweetheart we will help you ok" Bill touches my face and then slowly vanishes. I turn to Eric and fling myself into his arms, weeping uncontrollably; Asvaldr comes up and touches my back.

"Mom, that lady, she was adamant she wanted to talk to you she wouldn't take no for an answer, she came before but I didn't know her, I wasn't sure, she didn't feel as though she meant any harm but I only bring forward people I am 100% sure of, so Bill brought her and explained who she was, she loves you very much it nearly swamped me as she came through the love she had inside her"

I turn and face my son, I sniff loudly there are huge blood stains on Erics shirt from my tears. "that was my gran, your great grandmother, she raised me, after my parents died, she gave up so much for me and Jason she took us on and raised us, she was murdered a few years ago, not long after I met Bill, thats why he brought her, she knew him she met him when we were together".

"Mom I have been getting messages, from someone else in my head, I wasn't sure what to do, everything told me not to bring them forward, something wasn't right about them they said they were family but I really felt they meant you harm".

"Who was it?" I ask carefully

Asvaldr thinks carefully, "Neil or something like that?" he says carefully

"Niall" Eric says sharply

"That's right Niall, he has been trying to contact you but I don't trust him mom did I do the right thing, he keeps saying he is family and after not bringing your Gran forward sooner I wasn't sure if I had done right by blocking him?"

I nod sadly, "Yes you did, Niall is my great grandfather, he is...was leader, king whatever of the fae, he was a fairy, a very powerful one too, but he betrayed me when I was turned and married your father, he sent fairies to try and kill me, he thought I would be a threat to the fae being a vampire, if it hadn't of been for my Great Uncle Dermot he would have managed it but he managed to get word to me, it cost him his life"

"Dermot? That's my middle name, am I named for him?" Asvaldr asks, I nod. "The fae are extinct though?" Asvaldr asks frowning.

Eric nods, "Yes after Niall failed to kill your mother, civil war broke out in the faery and resulted in the deaths of all the fae, they wiped themselves out".

"Wow" Asvaldr says he looks stunned, "I really do have some weird ancestry" he says with a grin, his comment make me smile and Eric laughs.

I turn to Eric, "I was right then there is something going on which we are stuck in the middle of, I wish we could have seen the prophecies see if we could get some sort of clue as to what is going to happen".

Asvaldr taps his head, "I will go through them see if I can come up with anything" he goes up to his room.

I look outside, dawn is fast approaching I look at Eric who grasps my hand, come on lets go sleep on it" he says with a smile.

We head upstairs to our room Asvaldr looks out of his room as we enter ours, "you two going down for the day?" he asks. I nod, Asvaldr smiles at me "good morning then" We turn and enter our room Eric locks the door and slides across the metal shutter and secures it, we climb into our coffin and Eric holds me close.

"What do you think all this is about?" I ask I know dawn is coming fast my words are slurring and I feel drunk.

"I don't know we'll figure it out" Eric says dreamily and with that we are both dead to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I open my eyes and turn to Eric who has just opened his eyes, he smiles at me and opens the lid of our coffin. Eric climbs out I watch as he moves around the room, he is gloriously naked and I follow him, he turns and catches me staring at him, moving towards me the next thing I know he is on top of me gently touching, kissing and nipping, my fangs drop and I moan. We are disturbed by urgent knocking on our door, "Mom, dad are you up yet?" Asvaldr sounds frantic with our vampire speed we dress and Eric opens up our room as he opens the door Asvaldr practically falls inside, he appears distraught Eric catches him and leads inside.

"What is it, tell me now" Eric says as he grips his son and stares at him.

"I know what it is, I know" Asvaldr gasps staring at Eric, his eyes are wild and Eric looks at me helplessly. I move towards Asvaldr and sit on the bed pulling him down with me.

"Azzy talk to me, what is it, what's happened" I gently stroke his head as I did when he was younger, and he gradually relaxes and calms.

He looks at me, he looks tired and I frown at him I immediately wonder how long he has been going through the prophecies which he has in his memory.

"Azzy have you slept at all today?" I whisper, he nods but I know he can't have slept for long, he is far too wired, he is also incredibly twitchy and I have my suspicions he has been eating chocolate and drinking coffee for the caffeine and sugar rush to keep him awake. I shake my head at him.

"Mom I found it in the prophecies, it said..." he stops and fishes in his pocket and pulls out some papers with scrawled writing on them. "The Special One will receive visitation from the afterlife, this visitation confirms suspicions of impending doom..."

"Well that sounds just great" I say, "impending doom, don't sugar coat it" I add.

"I've not finished yet Mom, I am assuming that the special one is you?" Asvaldr asks staring at me for clarification.

"It is, that is what it called me in other prophecies anyway" I say

"Well, it carries on, and says All is not well but the Special One vanquishes the siren marauder who has been sent as a harbinger of doom and this will release the curse and it will become apparent that an old enemy long since thought gone will return but will be vanquished by the Chosen One."

There is a silence which falls over us.

"The Chosen one?" I stop and think, my Grans words come back to me when she spoke to Asvaldr.

"That's you" I say grasping my sons hand tightly, "You are the chosen one".

My head is racing I am trying to figure out the prophecy, what the hell is a siren marauder? I look up at Eric who looks grim.

"What's a siren marauder?" I ask

"Sirens are a type of ...Fae, and a Siren marauder is a warrior Siren" Eric says quietly.

"Fae? I thought all the fae were dead?" I ask looking horrified.

"It would appear not, and I think that answers the other part as to who the old enemy long since gone is" Eric says and he looks at me

"Niall" I say quietly. And Eric nods at me.

"But we don't know for sure do we, we are just grasping at straws here?" I ask hopefully. Eric smiles indulgently.

"No my darling we don't know for sure" he says.

Asvaldr pulls another piece of paper out, "There is more" he says, we turn our attention to him as he begins to read again.

"The Chosen one will marry his pregnant bride and their offspring will unite the Were's and the Vampires, the child possess characteristics of both grandparents, and parents".

I smile, "Your child is going to be very special" I say.

Asvaldr smiles at me, he looks so tired, Eric pulls him up and looks at him closely. "Asvaldr you have done well now you must sleep". Asvaldr nods he doesn't have the energy to resist as Eric leads him to his room. When he returns he is holding two bottles of Trueblood, I drink mine quickly.

"So now what?" I ask looking at Eric.

"Play it by ear, its all we can do, we have the information we must pay attention"

"I want to talk to Pam about this" I say to Eric, I am incredibly close to Pam, when I was human we were better friends than was normally considered between a vampire and human, especially a vampire like Pam who is a strong ruthless killer who generally treated humans with contempt. Now we are literally like sisters and I count on her support and valued opinion when I need it.

As if she knew I needed her, Pam appears, she strides into our sitting room, "Eric we have visitors at Fangtasia asking for you, they claim to be friends of yours from Oklahoma – they are not vampires, they appear to be humans, they say their names are... Lynnette and Candy" Pam looks at me closely as she says this, I turn and face Eric who looks uncomfortable.

"I know them" Eric says in a clipped sharp tone. He is looking anywhere but at me, I am starting to get angry.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me Eric?" I ask trying to keep my voice level.

"No" he answers and stalks out of the room. I look at Pam who shrugs.

I go with Pam to Fangtasia, Eric has gone on ahead, when we arrive, I walk in and scan the bar he is nowhere to be seen, I spot Daniel and Dawn behind the bar, I smile at them, Daniel comes to me.

"Sookie, two women came asking for Eric, he is in his ...I mean Pam's office with them"

I touch Daniels arm, "Thank you" I say kindly, I walk to the bar and Thalia immediately places a Trueblood in front of me. I drink it down in one and thank her. She nods at me and carries on with her work. I look at Pam and head towards her office with my head held high, I don't bother to knock and when I walk in I stop dead, in front of me is what can only be described as an orgy, Eric is naked and the two women are all over him, Pam gasps as she sees the sight, My first instinct is to stake Eric, but I look at him and see he has a glazed closed expression on his face, he doesn't know what's happening.

"He doesn't know what's happening" I whisper to Pam, "What should we do?"

Pam shrugs, "Kill them" she says in a matter of fact voice.

"Mom" Asvaldr's voice comes to me and I swing around, I don't want him to see his father like this.

"Don't look!" I snarl and go to pull him out "What are you doing here, you are supposed to be sleeping?" I hiss

"I got the feeling you were both here and in danger, I had to come, what's going on?" he asks. He looks inside and sees his father and he looks shocked he turns to me, "Siren marauders?" he whispers.

"Must be" I say, Pam raises her eyebrows and looks questioningly at me.

"I'll explain later, I was coming to talk to you about it when you arrived and told us about those" I gesture to the two women. "Right now we need to put a stop to this".

Pam leaps on one of the women and I jump on the other, with a quick movement I snap her neck with a sickening crunch. She falls to the floor, Pam does the same to the other one and immediately the glazed expression leaves Eric's face and he stares at himself and then at me.

"Sookie my darling I didn't, I have no idea...what the hell happened here?" he says he sees Asvaldr and he quickly stands and pulls on his clothes. "My son, please" he says looking at Asvaldr.

"It's ok dad, I felt you were in danger, I came to help" he says walking towards his father.

"How did you get here?" I ask him suddenly wondering how he had arrived so quickly from Bon Temps.

"I flew, I wasn't sure it would work because I was so tired, but it did, I have been able to fly for a while now" He says. Eric and I gape at him, I recover first and I return to the situation in hand.

"So who were these women?" I ask Eric.

He looks uncomfortable, "Waitresses in a bar in Oklahoma, they came on to me and I wasn't very nice to them".

"I see" I am relieved for a moment I thought the worst. "So what do you think this was all about - revenge?" I ask looking down at the bodies.

"Possibly" Pam says, she is going through their pockets, and pulls out what looks like a bunch of herbs, she frowns and stares at them.

"Witches?" I whisper

Eric looks furious at that suggestion, he still hates witches from the time he was cursed by one and didn't know who he was. I take the herbs from Pam and stare at them, "Amelia would be able to tell me what this is I will email her and send a photograph of them" I say. I push the herbs into my pocket. Immediately Eric lunges at me the glazed look on his face, he is out of control with lust, I pull the herbs out and throw them on the floor, I slap Eric sharply.

"Snap out of it" I say.

He comes to, "I'm so sorry my darling, what happened, I just felt I wanted you I couldn't control myself" I take my phone out and photograph the herbs and quickly send it to Amelia with the message what is this and what does it do? please answer asap. Thanks Sookie x

I turn to Pam. "We need to get these out of here"

We quickly drag the bodies into a tarp which Pam pulls from a drawer, I raise my eyebrows at the fact she keeps a tarp in the office drawer.

She shrugs, "No harm in being prepared" she says.

We drag the bodies out and into the staff kitchen which holds a microwave and a fridge full of Trueblood. As we head back to Pam's office my phone buzzes. I quickly answer, and see an answer from Amelia.

I open it, and quickly read it. Sookie, you need to burn those herbs you found, they are dangerous, they are used to control the mind of a vampire, who ever had those wants to control you and make you do things you don't want to do. It is usually used as a love charm to get vampires to fall in love with someone. The thing is, if you come into contact with your true love, and they are in possession of them the one who has been charmed loses all self control and well you know! I can think of worse ways to die, but that's what happens, if it is a vengeance charm you kill your loved one and so on. The only way to break the charm and release the vampire that has been cursed is to burn the herbs. Hope that helped. A x

I stare at it and show it to Eric, Pam immediately grabs the bunches of herbs takes the into the kitchen and rummages in a drawer she pulls out a box of matches she throws the herbs in the sink and sets fire to them as they burn Eric shakes and a strange mist flows out of him. He sighs deeply.

When the bar closes we take the bodies outside to the parking lot and in the far corner, we burn them, we stand back out of the way and watch, the bodies burn surprisingly easily and soon turn to dust, Whatever those women were they weren't totally human. It is too close to dawn to head back to Bon Temps so we go to our old home in Shreveport, Dan the security guard greets me warmly as we pull up at the gatehouse, Eric spends nights here from time to time but it is very rare I come. Eric stares stony faced at the security guard and he quickly waves us through.

I look around our old home with fond memories, I loved living here with Eric, and I feel happy here. We all head down the dark windowless room, where Eric has three coffins waiting, I feel funny not sharing a coffin with Eric, but its only for tonight, Asvaldr looks at his and hesitates, he prefers a bed to a coffin he always has, I wrap my arms around him, "Its just for tonight" I whisper.

He nods and opens the lid, and climbs in. Unlike myself and Eric he leaves the lid open and is soon fast asleep. I watch him sleep unlike us I know he is just asleep, when we climb into our coffins we will be dead until nightfall tonight. Eric comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"He doesn't like coffins does he" he whispers. I shake my head.

I feel the dawn coming, I climb into my coffin and gaze up at my husband as he secures the door. He moves his coffin closer to mine and climbs in, he reaches over and holds his hand out, I grasp it and then we are gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
When we awaken the first thing I notice is that Asvaldr's coffin is empty there is a small note placed on the table next to it.

_Gone back to Bon Temp's see you tonight. _

I shake my head, he is worrying me he doesn't sleep nearly enough, because he is a day walker he tries to be up during the day, but because we are limited to night time he also tries to stay up all night to see us. He relies on an endless supply of coffee and chocolate to get the energy he needs and it has got to stop.

Eric and I head to Fangtasia. Eric offers to sit in the bar while I talk to Pam, his presence has caused a stir, amongst the other vamps, they are falling over themselves to serve him. It makes me smile he loves all the attention, deep down it does his ego good to have the other vamps fawning over him. I go into Pam's office and tell her everything that has been happening and the prophecies which Asvaldr found in his memory. She listens carefully and when I have finished she takes a few moments before she speaks.

"I remember when I held him at Bill's and went through all those books, he was a baby and I was sceptical at the time he was able to take it in, I am glad now that he did" she pauses and thinks carefully again before she continues "as for the siren marauders, they are incredibly rare, I doubt there are many left in existence, especially after the last Fae war, honestly I don't think those two were Fae, I believe they were witches, my money is on Jenna, you say she looks far too young to be nearly 40 Fae always look younger and it all sounds right from what you have said about her. I think we should track her down and deal with her". she says firmly. I nod.

"Thank you that was my opinion too I just wanted to talk to you about it all" I say

"Why?" Pam ask looking surprised "You have a fantastic mind, you still think like a human at times but your mind sees through all the twists you never take anything at face value".

"I know", I say sadly, "That's what being able to read peoples minds all my life taught me, what people are saying to your face is never what they are thinking in their heads".

"So why do you seek my approval?" Pam asks looking at me closely

"I don't, not approval, I just like your take on things" I say I look at Pam, "you are the closest thing to a sister I have and I value your opinion and advice" I say.

Pam looks astounded, she quickly regains her composure "You underestimate yourself and your value" she says stiffly, then she smiles "but thank you its nice for me to hear and anyway since Eric turned you we are sisters" she adds flippantly.

"Eww that's just icky when you think about it, we are sisters because Eric turned us both, and yet I married Eric, so that's like saying I married my father" I look at Pam and her amused expression makes me laugh.

"Let's not think about that too closely" I say and Pam nods in agreement. We stand to leave the office, as we walk into the bar, I quickly scan the room and spot Eric in the booth he always used to sit in when he wasn't sitting in his chair, I go to him and slide in beside him, immediately two bottles of Trueblood are placed in front of us.

"What's up?" I ask as I nudge his shoulder gently.

Eric smiles at me but there is a hint of sadness in his eyes. "All I want is for you to be happy Sookie, you were safe before you got involved with vampires your life was simple and safe, you got involved with Bill and everything unravelled from that point. You have been though so much you risked yourself so many times for Bill and then for me". He turns to me and grasps my hands, "Sookie I want you to be happy". He stops.

"Hey, I am happy, I'm with you" I say quietly and touch his cheek. "We had no idea we were the topic of some supernatural prophecy and now we do we face everything it throws at us...together"

Eric's eyes heat and he places a kiss on my lips, we quickly finish our blood and Eric leads me out to the parking lot. As he goes towards the car, I pull him back, "Pam can return that later" I say, "let's have some fun". Eric raises his eyebrows in question at me, "Let's fly, when was the last time you took me for a ride through the night?" I say.

A huge grin spreads across Eric's face. He turns and crouches and I jump onto his back, moments later he shoots into the air, I gasp as we rise skyward.

"Hold tight!" he shouts and I grip him tightly, he levels out and rolls I squeal and he laughs. As we streak through the night sky heading towards Bon Temps, I spot something ahead, as we get closer I recognise the figure, Asvaldr is flying, and he spots us and waves. Eric returns the wave and speeds towards him.

"Hi dad, what are you two doing" he asks looking at me on Eric's back.

"We are having some fun" I say "What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm going to see Rachel" he replies "its quicker this way" he adds.

"Have fun" I say to him.

"You too" he replies, and with that he is gone. I spot the small town of Bon Temps coming up in the distance, the lights twinkling in the night sky. We head towards home. As Eric heads towards home I whisper in his ear, "not yet".

"Where do you want to go my lover?" he asks

"Merlottes" i say I wait for Eric's reaction he doesn't like going there, he has never been happy with my relationship with Sam, but he nods and turns speeding towards the bar where I worked most of my adult human life.

We drop silently into the parking lot and make our way around the front, as we walk in heads turn to look, and we receive smiles and nods from everyone, these are the people I grew up with, Eric moves to a table and sits down and I walk over to Sam at the bar.

"Hi Sam" I say

"Hi Sookie, are you ok?" he asks politely

"I'm good thanks" I say sincerely, because I am, despite everything that is going on I feel at home here, and I am with my husband who I love more than anything so at this moment I feel good, really good. I am pulled from my musings when Sam speaks.

"We had a couple of men and a woman in here earlier asking for you and Eric, they weren't vamps, I didn't say anything obviously, they were asking a lot of questions considering they claimed they knew you both".

I quickly speak to Eric mentally, ERIC YOU NEED TO COME AND HEAR THIS I say. Immediately he stands and walks over to us.

"Sam" Eric says coolly

"Eric" Sam replies, its like a stand off.

I turn to Eric, "Honey, Sam said something interesting, two men and a woman have been in here asking about us claiming to know us, Sam didn't say anything, but he said they seemed to be asking a lot of questions"

"What were they like?" Eric asks his attention firmly on Sam.

Sam thinks and I quickly scan his brain to see if I can pick anything up, I get a mental picture of the three mystery people in the bar. I commit the picture to my memory as Sam quickly describes them.

"The two men were tall and dark, dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin, they were well built, muscular and they had a whiff of twoey about them but I couldn't pick up anything specific so what they shift into I don't know. The woman on the other hand was the polar opposite, small, slight almost delicate looking, almost fragile she was so skinny, she was blonde, blonder than you Sookie, light grey coloured eyes and pale skin, she looked even smaller being with those two hulks".  
Eric shakes his head, "Doesn't sound like anyone I know or have had dealings with" he says, "what did they ask?" he adds.

Sam thinks carefully, "they were asking about the wedding between your son and Alcide's daughter, and they were also asking about Fangtasia if you still owned it and spent much time there, as I say I didn't say anything , they commented that they were surprised I didn't know anything considering my past relationship with Sookie, I told him that Sookie worked for me and helped me out financially before she married you but that was all, they seemed satisfied with that and left".

Eric looks thoughtful, "thank you Sam" he says politely.

"You're welcome" Sam replies.

We go and sit down and Holly immediately comes to us. She quickly returns with two bottles of Trueblood and Eric and I sit and think, we talk to each other mentally as we don't want anyone overhearing us.

SO WHAT DID YOU MAKE OF THAT I ask Eric

I'M NOT SURE, POSSIBLY A COUPLE OF ROGUE WERES NOT HAPPY THAT THE DAUGHTER OF WERE PACK MASTER IS MARRYING A VAMP BUT WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE GIRL, IT ALL SOUNDS A LITTLE STRANGE I AM SURE WE WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. He says and he reaches towards me and grasp my hand. WHATEVER IT IS I AM SURE IT WILL BE TROUBLE MY DARLING, he adds I am worried by the tone of his voice, he sounds so ...resigned not his usual self, I grip his hand tightly.

HEY WHATEVER IT IS WE WILL FACE IT TOGETHER I say quietly, I am a little worried he has been like this since that charm was put on him by those witches, I decide to call Amelia and find out if there can be any lasting effects from it.

I pull my phone out and dial, Eric watches me with interest, "Who are you calling my darling?" he asks

"Amelia" I say.

"Why?" he asks, I hold up my hand to silence him as I hear Amelia's voice on the line.

"Hi Sookie how are you?" she says sounding her usual bright and bubbly self.

"Hi, listen that charm thing with those herbs, does it leave any lasting effect on the vamp that has been charmed?" I ask

"Erm...I don't know, I would have to look into it, are you ok Sookie, who charmed you?" she asks concerned.

"Not me Eric" I say quietly

"Oh" she replies sounding a little amused.

"Its not funny" I snap, "I'd be grateful if you could find out for me and let me know"

"Of course I will Sookie and I'm sorry" she says "Oh by the way did Eric's friends catch up with you both?"

"Which ones?" I ask my mind suddenly working overtime.

"Two Were's big guys very dark and a small thin blonde woman, they said they were friends of Eric wanting to look him up, they were looking around New Orleans thinking that Eric lived here, it made me a bit suspicious that they didn't know where he lived considering that they were meant to be friends but I told them you both lived in Bon Temps"

I roll my eyes and sigh Amelia hears the sigh "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" she asks warily.

"Did you tell them anything else?" I ask

"No, nothing" she says. "Was that ok, I didn't do anything wrong did i?" she sounds worried.

"No you didn't, they haven't caught up with us yet but they have been asking for us in Merlottes according to Sam so I'm sure they will find us soon" I say

Eric looks at me with raised eyebrows he realises what or who I am talking about.

"I'll try and find out about those herbs Sookie ok" Amelia says.

"Thank you" I reply, "Talk to you soon" I say and hang up. I look at Eric.

"I am guessing you got the gist of that" I say, Eric nods.

"So the witch sent them to us" he says icily

"Hey!" I say sharply, "the witch is my friend and if it wasn't for her you would still be under a charm and as it is she is going to help me find out if there are any lasting effects from it, so watch it ok?"

Eric smiles at me, "You are so beautiful when you are angry" he says, he thinks for a moment "What lasting effects?" he asks

"I don't know" I say, I grip his hand tighter "Its just you haven't been yourself since it happened you have been a bit...despondent and you have been worrying that I'm not happy which isn't like you at all" I say.

Eric nods but doesn't say anything. We finish up our drinks and Eric pays for them and as we stand to leave I wave at Sam, he responds with a grin and a sort of half salute.

Back at home, I am thinking about all the events when Eric's phone rings.

"Quinn" Eric says cheerfully, I lift my head at the name, I had a very brief relationship with Quinn many yeas ago, I swallow hard at the memory.

I listen hard to the one sided conversation, Eric is obviously talking about the wedding. "Yes Quinn I am performing the ceremony...Oh come now Quinn you got the knife back - eventually...yes I'm sure she will...ok, thats fine then...yes ...thank you, yes you may, thank you goodbye Quinn" Eric hangs up and turns to me.

"That was Quinn" he says unnecessarily

"Well durr" I say as I roll my eyes at him.

Eric smiles, "Quinn is on his way here to see us, he will be here within the hour, he asked me if he may see you, I agreed" Eric says as if he is granting me a huge concession.

"Well thank you your majesty" I say sarcastically.

"You are welcome my lover" he says, I shake my head, even after all these years Eric still gets so territorial, vampires are notoriously possessive but Eric takes possessive to a whole new level. I remember when he high handedly refused to allow Quinn to see meand Quinn had ignored the order, he and Bill had come to blows in the back yard of my house, where our home now stands and I had been sent flying and was left unconscious, I hope nothing like this happens again. It reminds me of Bill and I smile at the memory of him, Eric had sent him to protect me until he could get there and Bill had taken his duty a little too literally.

The last time I had seen Quinn was after the ceremony in New Orleans when the vampires all pledged protection to me, when I was pregnant with Asvaldr, he had promised Eric he would get us back to Shreveport during the daytime so I could rise in my own home that evening.

About an hour later, one of the guards appears "Excuse me your majesty Quinn the Weretiger is here asking for you".

Eric nods, "show him in" he says.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Here he is, I leap to my feet as Quinn strides into our lounge, I can't stop myself, I am still incredibly fond of Quinn and run to him, our greeting is the same one it has always been, he grasps me in his arms and swings me around, holding me to him tightly. He plants a small kiss on my forehead and then releases me. I laugh as I always do, I like Quinn.

"Quinn how are you?" I ask looking at him carefully, he looks much older, he has small lines around his eyes and mouth, and there is a sad look in his eyes, which I have never seen before, his beautifully unique violet eyes don't have that twinkle and laughter in them any more, I am immediately concerned, What on earth has happened to this man?

"I'm good Sookie how about you?" he says quietly.

"Don't lie to me Quinn, what's wrong, what's happened? I say I don't delve into his mind, to find out that would be rude, I touch his cheek gently.

I am suddenly aware of Eric's presence, I had forgotten he was there, he is standing glaring at Quinn and myself barely hanging on to his self control. I quickly send Eric a mental message.

ERIC THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG HERE, THIS IS NOT THE QUINN I REMEMBER, I AM WORRIED ABOUT HIM ONE FRIEND TO ANOTHER SO SNAP OUT OF IT, AND STOP BEING SO DAMNED POSESSIVE I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL BUT RIGHT NOW I AM WORRIED ABOUT MY OLD FRIEND. I emphasise the word friend and return my attention to Quinn. I notice Eric has removed himself from the room, no doubt to get a grip on himself.

I pull Quinn down to the sofa and sit beside him and I grasp his hand, "Come on Quinn what's happened talk to me?" I say gently

I am shocked when I see tears appearing in Quinn's beautiful eyes. This not like Quinn at all. He sighs.

"Mom died a couple of weeks ago, it was a blessed release for her, you know what she was like" he pauses, and then he looks distraught, "Frannie has also died, she was killed in a car crash about six months ago". He stops. I can't help myself I wrap my arms around him, he clings to me and sobs gently on my shoulder.

"Oh Quinn I am so sorry" I say gently, stroking his firm muscular shoulders.

"I feel so alone, my mom has gone, my sister has gone, I hardly ever see my son, and as for the bitch I mated with she disappeared as soon as she got what she wanted, she used me to get pregnant I have no idea where she is, and I don't want to know" he clings to me tightly.

I turn my head and see Eric standing silently in the doorway staring, he quietly turns away and leaves us alone.

I quickly send him a grateful mental message, THANK YOU ERIC I say to him...I LOVE YOU I add for good measure.

I don't get any response from him, I return my attention to Quinn, and hold him until he has composed himself.

He sighs and lifts his head, he stares into my face, "Oh Sookie I was so stupid to let you slip though my fingers, he touches my cheek we were so good together babe" he says. I pull his hand away gently. There is no point in wondering what might have been.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry" I say again, I have no idea what else to say. Quinn pulls himself together suddenly.

"So am I Sookie, I only have myself to blame, I could have been happy with you but I made the wrong choices, and now I am paying for it, Eric is a very lucky man he made the right choices and put you first...Sookie you are happy with him aren't you?" he looks at me hopefully.

It hurts to rub salt into his wounds but I have to let him know there is no chance for him. "I am happy, yes...I love Eric and he loves me" I say.

He pulls himself straight and takes a deep breath, he nods and I feel him shut down, he turns all businesslike and turns his attention to the wedding preparations, I mentally call Eric and he appears and glides silently towards us. Quinn quickly and proficiently goes through the wedding plans and we agree in principal to what is suggested. Quinn makes it clear that he expects Eric to return everything on the day this time, after the ceremony, Eric agrees a slight smile paying on his lips, as the meeting draws to a close, I look up at Eric and he seems satisfied with the arrangements.

"Are you happy with the wedding plans my darling?" Eric asks as his eyes meet mine.

"Yes" I say with a nod. Eric leans down and grasps my chin and kisses me gently. I know exactly what he is doing and it's cruel.

STOP IT, STOP RUBBING HIS NOSE IN IT I say mentally to Eric.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN MY LOVER is the innocent response.

I THINK YOU DO, STOP IT, ITS CRUEL AND UNNECESSARY I say.

"Well if everything has been covered I will be on my way" Quinn says and stands , both Eric and I stand and I release myself from Eric's grip and step towards Quinn.

"Take care of yourself Quinn" I say quietly and reach up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He closes his eyes.

"I will, you too Sookie" he says, he opens his eyes and they are blazing. He turns to Eric "You are a very lucky man, never take her for granted and give her every bit of your love" he says.

Eric nods and pulls me close "I don't need to be told that, I already know how lucky I am to have the love of this woman" he says coolly.

With that Quinn turns and he is gone.

I sit and although I don't need to I sigh deeply. I look at Eric, who as usual seems unconcerned. "I'm worried about him" I say

Eric shrugs, "he is grieving for his mother and sister and he realises he made a huge mistake when he let you go, but his loss was my gain..you are mine and i would never be so stupid as to let you go"

This is so typical of Eric practical and to the point. My phone rings, I reach for it.

"Hello" I say

"Mom, it's me, I'm with Rachel we are at Fangtasia with Pam three people have been here asking about you and dad, 2 men and a woman they have been asking questions about the wedding"

"Have they?" I ask, "they have also been to Merlottes asking I am going to put your father on" I add I turn to Eric and offer him my phone, he takes it.

"Asvaldr, talk to me my son" he says

I watch as Eric listens carefully, and then starts pacing

"Thank you" he says finally, "there is nothing we can do until they make contact with us directly but it appears they are gathering information, if you should see them please inform us immediately" Eric listens again.

"Alright, my son" he says and hangs up. He hands me my phone as he does so, it rings again, he pulls it back towards him and answers it, he frowns and offers it back to me without a word.

"Hello" I say

"Sookie its me Amelia, I have been researching those herbs, and found that the vampire who has been charmed, can experience depression like symptoms after the charm has lifted it is nothing to be concerned about and lasts only a few days, it does say the older the vampire the lighter the symptoms, it says some newer vamps who have been charmed have gone as far as meet the sun afterwards, but Eric is old isn't he so he should be fine" She stops

"Thank you so much for that" i say gratefully, at least now I know.

"You are welcome, glad to help, got to go, ok?" Amelia says brightly

"Yes of course, thank you again and take care, hopefully i will see you soon?" I ask hopefully

"Of course" she says, "Bye for now Sookie" she adds and with that she is gone.

A while later we get a call from Pam who also informs us about the visitors at Fangtasia. Just s she is explaining to Eric what was said, one of the guards appear with the news our three mystery stalkers have finally arrived here, Eric hangs up and moves to my side. The guard shows in the three visitors and I notice a number of guards discreetly moving into place around the room. As they enter Eric gapes at the woman.

"Nadine?" he asks staring at her.

"Hello Eric" she says grinning at him

"What the hell are you doing? You have been chasing me all over the place, we kept getting the message three people are looking for me asking questions, and generally acting suspiciously.

Nadine throws her head back and laughs, I glare at Eric and he glances at me and seems to realise I have no idea who this woman is.

"Sookie my darling this is Nadine" he says

"I gathered that much" I say sarcastically.

"Nadine is an area sheriff in Oklahoma, she helped organise the coup to rid us of Freyda. I look carefully at her, she doesn't look like a vampire and I glance at the two gorillas who are obviously her bodyguards.

"Hello" I say carefully, I try and listen to her, but am met with silence, I am confused, I can hear vamps now since I was turned everyone is accessible to me, except her it seems.

"What are you?" I ask before I can stop myself.

She laughs "You said she was bright Eric" she says her eyes dancing with humour.

She turns back to me, "You must be the infamous Sookie, I am delighted to meet you at last, Eric spoke of you often and with much love" she holds out her hand to me, I take it carefully.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you?" I ask again.

I smiles at me, "I am a sort of vampire hybrid, I have the ability to conceal my more obvious vampire characteristics, I was half human half Chameleon demon before I was turned, my Chameleon demon blood made me what I am today". She turns to the two men this is Darryl and Jay they are my close protection" I nod at the two men and they nod back.

I am still not sure about this woman, I am getting bad vibes from her, something doesn't ring true with me. So I watch her carefully.

I wonder if she could be the Siren Marauder, but I don't say anything at this point as Eric seems to be very pleased to see her. But if she knows Eric supposedly this well, how come she needs to ask questions and gather information as if she doesn't know him at all?  
I decide to ask her straight, there is no point in beating about the bush on this. I look straight at her, I feel slightly naked to be honest not having my telepathy to help me makes me nervous, I distracted and am even more concerned when the door opens and Asvaldr walks in looking worried. He has obviously sensed something. I try to keep things light.

"Hello, did you have a good evening?" I say smiling at my son

"I did" he says quietly as he comes over and kisses my cheek, and takes a protective stance at my side, Eric notices this and frowns, but also closes in on the other side of me, ok this is isn't making me feel any better what the hell is going on and what does Asvaldr know that I don't?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I pull my thoughts together and look Nadine straight in the eye, "what do you want and why have you been information gathering, if you know Eric, you should have the information you have been asking for already?" I stop and wait, Eric looks at me and I see the look on his face that he realises I am right, he looks pissed, I am hoping that he is pissed at himself for missing this and not me for being up front and asking.

ERIC I DON'T LIKE THIS I quickly send to him, AZZY MUST HAVE SENSED SOMETHING TOO TO MAKE HIM COME TO US, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS WOMAN?

Eric wraps his arm around me, I AM SORRY MY DARLING, I HAVE FAILED YOU, I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD, YOU AS USUAL HAVE YOUR WITS ABOUT YOU, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.

I am fully aware he hasn't answered my question and I let it go for now, as I see him thinking furiously. I see a look pass between Asvaldr and Eric and I am starting to get pissed.

WHAT? I ask impatiently my mind is going nineteen to the dozen .

Eric squeezes my shoulder and mentally says to me MY DARLING I AM GOING TO ASK HER A QUESTION IF SHE ANSWERS IT WE ATTACK AND WE ATTACK TO KILL, ARE YOU WITH ME, IT IS TIME TO TEST YOUR VAMPIRE KILL INSTINCT ?

I AM I say mentally, I knew it, I feel my fangs start to lower, and I am so ready for this. I may be compassionate for a vampire and some would say weak, but threaten my family and I am a first class bitch and won't be messed with, I start edging forward, my eagerness to launch at this woman is a little obvious and Eric mentally tells to stay calm.

"So Nadine, how is Frank? Eric asks mildly

"He's good, he sends his regards" the woman says and on that note Eric and Asvaldr strike, using my vampire speed I attack from the rear and rip a huge chunk of the bitches neck , she screams but as soon as I move the hole has healed, what the hell, I lose it completely and go into a bloodlust I start tearing and biting she is strong and turns pulling a silver knife from somewhere, I grip her arm and try to make her drop the knife, she the two guards are lying dead and Asvaldr and Eric turn to help the guards have all run forward and are circling us clearly excited about the fight and the blood everywhere. Suddenly I hear a groan, and see the knife in Erics chest it has missed his heart by inches I gasp and I pull out the knife ignoring the fact my hand is slowly burning and melting I plunge the knife into the womans head with such force her mouth opens and I see the tip of the blade coming though the roof of her mouth, I am severely pissed, I look frantically and grab a sword from one of the guards and with one clean swing decapitate her. Asvaldr is kneeling holding his father in his arms, he looks distraught, I remember when Bill got stabbed with silver what it did to him, I pull Asvaldr away, and kneel beside my husband, "Eric stay with me" I demand, he looks up at me and smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere my lover" he says but he looks ill, I ignore my melting hands I can heal later, I bite my wrist and offer it to Eric. To my amazement he shakes his head, "No you are hurt you need your blood to heal yourself" he says.

"You stubborn fool drink" I shout red tears falling down my cheeks. I think quickly and turn to one of the guards "get Pam and Karin here now" I demand, they nod and I see Asvaldr on his cellphone.

"Pam please come my dad has been stabbed with silver, he is dying he won't drink from mom because she is hurt"

After what seems like an eternity, Pam and Karin burst through the doors, Eric is being supremely stubborn he won't drink from me or Asvaldr, I am not even sure if Asvaldr's blood would work, but I am beside myself, Eric looks up at Pam and she doesn't hesitate she takes a knife and stabs her neck she kneels and offers her neck to Eric and he drinks noisily I see he immediately start to look well, he stops and turns to Karin, "Feed my wife" he says.

I shake my head, I can wait, "No Eric you need it more than I do, I am starting to heal but it is painfully slow as I haven't fed, I go to the kitchen and struggle with a bottle of Trueblood, Asvaldr comes to me and takes it from me he bites his wrist and offers it to me, I look at him horrified.

"Please mom" he begs, I drink and I feel a surge go through me like lightening, I look at my hands and they are like new, I remember Mr Cataliades' words when Asvaldr was a baby, he is a healer, how could I have been so stupid to forget that, I stop feeding and pull him back to the other room, I push Pam out of the way and turn to my son.

"Please help your father" I whisper, he nods and forcibly he pushes his wrist into Eric's mouth, Eric struggles and tries to push him away but despite the blood he has had he is weak, he sags and starts to drink from his son, suddenly I see him jolt and he pushes away Asvaldr's hand, he looks down and the gaping bubbling wound on his chest has vanished he stands and stares at his son, and then embraces him tightly. Pam and Karin look amazed. They look at the three figures on the ground, the two Were body guards are moved away by our team and Eric kicks the woman, as he does so a green mist pours out of the body. Eric grabs my hand and pulls me back and tells everyone to step back.

"That was our Siren Marauder" he says, "she was weak, she had taken the form of a Chameleon Demon and that was our saving grace, she thought Nadine was an ordinary vampire when she took her, but she soon realises she had more than she bargained for"

I look at Eric confused. "Chameleon Demons are toxic to Marauders, she was obviously incredibly strong to hold back the poisoning, but it inevitably made her weak, that is probably the reason she had the dogs with her, normally a marauder doesn't need backup.

I pull Eric to me and grasp my sons arm and pull him towards me, Pam and Karin look at me and smile, I hold my hand up and beckon them towards us.

"This may sound a little soft to you but just want a moment with my family" I say quietly.

Pam smiles at me, "I am proud to call you my sister" she says

Karin touches my shoulder, "Eric made a good choice when he fell in love with you, you have taught us all that compassion is not a weakness".

Asvaldr kisses my forehead, "Mom you are the greatest, you know exactly the best thing to do, and I have to say you were lethal back there, I have never seen you so vicious" he looks at Pam and Karin, "You should have seen her, wait..." he grasps their hands and closes his eyes and he is obviously showing them what happened.

"Sookie you are a badass!" Pam says smiling widely

Eric looks at his son, "Show me" he says, he takes his sons hand, as he is obviously seeing what happened he closes his eyes.

He looks at me the love and pride in his eyes is clearly evident and he doesn't say a word. Pam and Karin realise this is their queue to leave and both plant a swift kiss on Asvaldr and head out, the guards have all left and Asvaldr, grips my hand I look up at him. "I leave you two alone" he says quietly and goes out and closes the door softly behind him.

As soon as we are alone Eric pulls me into his arms, "you are incredible my darling, you pulled that knife out ignoring your own pain and destroyed her" he shakes his head. "I wonder what I did to deserve you, you were the most incredible human, you are an outstanding vampire and you are the mine" He pushes me towards the sofa, I snigger and know what is going to happen, he looks at my hands carefully there is literally no trace of the silver burns and he kisses them. Soon we have lost all control and are ripping each others clothes off, I am desperate for him, I came close to losing Eric tonight and I think he realises his long life came perilously close to finally ending and neither of us are ready for that to happen. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I open my eyes I am wrapped around Eric, I look and he turns his head towards me and smiles, I couldn't let him go, I needed that connection as we went down for the day. When I rose, I had to check he was still here with me. Last night has severely shaken me, I nearly lost Eric, that bitch stabbed him with Silver and if it hadn't of been for our son healing him by feeding him he would be like how Bill was when he was stabbed with silver. I shuffle closer to him.

"Good evening my lover" he says and as I open the lid of our coffin, he rolls on top of me, I hold him tightly to me and I feel the tears flow.

"What is it Sookie?" Eric asks looking at me, I see the love in his beautiful blue eyes and he licks away my tears.

"I nearly lost you" I mutter

"Never my darling" he says, "I promised you we would be together for eternity and I am not about to break that promise".

We climb out of the coffin and we dress in silence, I think despite him making light of the situation last night it shook him as to how close he actually came to the final death. We walk downstairs and are met at the foot of the stairs by Asvaldr and Rachel. Eric places a small kiss on Rachels cheek and smiles at his son.

"Mom, dad, do you want to come with us and see the baby we are going to see Dr Ludwig tonight, we made the appointment tonight so you could come?" I nod eagerly and Eric smiles widely.

We arrive at the hospital and meet Dr Ludwig and Alcide is there he and Eric stare at each other I shake my head and Dr Ludwig looks at them both and frowns.

"hang on one minute" I say I grab Eric's hand and pull on Alcide's sleeve and pull them away to one side.

"Will you two stop behaving like a couple of children, what is wrong with you, we are about to see our grandchild for the first time and all you can do is stand and posture like a couple of hormonal adolescents".

Eric nods and Alcide relaxes we walk back to Dr Lugwig, Asvaldr grins at me, he heard everything I said. We walk into the ultrasound room, I grip Eric's hand.

"Remember when we were in here" I whisper to Eric and he bends and kisses my head.

Rachel climbs on the bed and Asvaldr sits beside her gripping her hand tightly, I sit in the only other chair beside my son and Eric stands behind me with his hand on my shoulder, Alcide stands beside him with his arms folded.

We watch as Dr Ludwig runs the wand across Rachels stomach, and there it is a tiny little figure it is too soon yet to determine the sex of the baby. Rachel gasps and grips Asvaldrs hand.

"Azzy look our baby" she says, she turns to Alcide and gazes up at him, "Look daddy"

Eric is gripping my shoulder tightly and I put my hand up and grasp his hand.

OUR GRANDCHILD I say mentally to him

MOM WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT Asvaldr is talking to me mentally and he reaches towards me with his free hand, I take it and bring it up to my lips and kiss it gently.

Eric turns to Alcide, "This child deserves us to behave and act like adults" he grins at the irony of that comment considering he is probably the eldest in the room. He is pointing at the screen . He raises his eyebrows in question and waits for Alcides response. Alcide sighs and offers Eric his hand this is not normally done but Eric releases my shoulder and turns and grasps Alcides hand tightly.

He doesn't say a word but releases Eric's hand and moves across and wraps his arms around his daughters shoulders and kisses her forehead. Asvaldr stands and offers Alcide his hand and after a moments hesitation Alcide smiles and shakes Asvaldr's hand.

A week later we are all gathered for Asvaldr and Rachels wedding, there has never been anything like it before the Were's are all along one side of the room and the vampires are all along the other, the tension is high and the atmosphere is thick. Eric and Alcide stand together to present a united front, I am seated to the side, sitting next to me is Jason and Michelle, Amelia, and Sam, Asvaldr had insisted they all attend. Eric wasn't impressed by Asvaldr wanting Sam there but he has been a good friend and I reminded Eric how he sheltered our son when he was small and got out during the daytime while we were dead in our coffin.

Pam and Karin are sitting in the front row with all the other vamps including the staff of Fangtasia and the Area Sheriffs.

I see Quinn appear and make a small speech, Eric is wearing the black cape I remember from Rhodes and I smile. Eric looks across and winks at me. I shake my head. The security is tight and I see Jenna hovering in the corner, her eyes are everywhere watching and waiting. She catches my eye and nods at me.

My mind goes back to the wedding ceremony in Rhodes as the vampire ceremony is performed, as then Eric is in his element and I can't help but smile at him as he performs the ceremony. When it is finished Alcide steps forward and a Were wedding ceremony is performed, my mind goes back to Jason's first wedding to Crystal the Werepanther, this is very similar, Eric has agreed to stand for his son and Alcide has agreed to stand for Rachel, the Were's all howl at the end of the ceremony.

Afterwards there is a buffet for the humans and Were's and a blood bar for the vampires. Asvaldr is gripping Rachels hand tightly, I walk over and hug her tightly, "welcome to the family" I whisper to her.

She smiles at me "Thank you Sookie" she says, I am looking at her dress it has been a unique wedding both Were and Vampires have been represented and yet this young girl wears a human bridal gown. Jason wanders over and slaps Asvaldr on the back.

"Married man eh" he says with a grin

"I am Uncle Jason" Asvaldr says proudly.

"Well make sure you look after your bride" Jason says seriously

"I will do Uncle Jason" he says.

I walk over to Eric, and grasp his hand. "What is it?" he asks

"Eric I want to say something" I say looking up at him. Eric nods at me. He fetches a chair for me to stand on , and holds his hand up and calls for silence, he turns and helps me on to the chair and stands next to me with his hand on my leg, he hands me a bottle of Trueblood.

I look around the room, "Hello everyone and thank you for attending this unique ceremony, our son, the child of two vampires one who has fairy heritage, and a brother who is a Were panther, who is able to day walk and eat yet also possesses all the characteristics of a vampire has fallen in love with a full blood Were and I for one am proud to welcome her into our family, I would also like to take this opportunity to point out that this is a fantastic opportunity for our two communities to be more tolerant and less suspicious and hostile towards each other, we can show that Were's and Vampires can be allies and not enemies, my son and his new wife are expecting their first child and that child is part of both communities and signifies a lasting bond between us all. I hope everyone has a drink of some description, and will raise them with me to toast the couple we can work together and get along if we try and this little baby is a good place to start, I urge everyone to pledge protection to this child who is as miraculous as my own son was when you all pledged protection to me". I get down from the chair and Eric and I get down on our knees, Alcide kneels with us and immediately all the vampires and Weres follow, and Rachel looks dumbfounded as we all pledge protection to her and her child.

As we stand there is a shimmering in the middle of the floor next to Rachel and Asvaldr, the whole room exclaims and I step forward with Eric we know exactly what is happening. Three figures start to appear, Eric gasps and steps forward to greet his human father, and they embrace, he looks around the room "this is my father...my human father" there is another collective gasp.

I run as I know exactly who the next figure is "Gran" I squeal and she embraces me. "Hello Sookie you don't think I would miss my great grandson's wedding day do you" The third figure materialises.

"Hello sweetheart" I turn and smile at Bill

"Hi Bill" I say quietly.

He turns and looks at Eric and nods at him "Eric" Bill steps forward and addresses the room.

"You have witnessed history here today, the child this woman is carrying is special and will play a significant part in the peace of the supernatural world, consider yourselves honoured to be a part of this historical event".

The silence and atmosphere lifts and murmuring fills the room, the Were's step forward and the vampires also move forward and in to our amazement start mingling with each other. I look at Eric.

"History in the making" I whisper

We turn and see the three shadowy figures shimmer and fade and finally disappear.

"Goodbye" I whisper to three figures as they vanish.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Eric wraps his arms around me, my attention is taken by Jenna who appears to be gradually creeping closer. I turn and hug Eric tightly and speak to him mentally.

ERIC JENNA IS MAKING TOWARDS US, I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS, I look up and straight into Pam's eyes I send her the same message and I see her nod and she moves towards us, bringing Karin with her. Asvaldr comes to me and touches my back.

"Mom, what is it?" he asks

I quickly send him the mental message about Jenna, SOMETHING IS GOING DOWN AND I AM NOT SURE WHAT IT IS, I say. I turn and look at my son who is preparing himself to fight, "take care of your bride" I say quietly. Asvaldr takes Rachels arm and walks her to Alcide and whispers something to him. Alcide looks up and straight at me, he then calls a young pack member and sends Rachel with her to the other room. He then calls the pack around him and quickly relays a message the pack spread out and surround the room, the vamps have become aware that something is going down Alcide keeps looking at Eric and nodding and Eric nods back this pacifies the vampires as they are aware that Alcide is not the threat. All the time Jenna wanders closer, eventually she walks up to Eric. Everyone has eyes on Eric and Jenna. I freeze as she kisses his cheek, I am ready to rip her throat out. I really don't like this girl.

"What a great wedding" she says, staring up at Eric with what seems almost like devotion, hey lady that is my husband you are gazing at I am the only one allowed to look at him like that. I step forward and prise her off him.

"It doesn't seem like the coup you warned us of came about" I whisper to her, she turns and looks at me with almost a look of pity.

"Not yet" she says.

"Sweetheart can you hear me, you need to kill her and kill her now" I stop I can hear Bill's voice in my head, I look at Eric who can obviously hear him as well I look at Asvaldr who has his fangs extended I have never seen him like this, and I don't hesitate, I spring at her taking her by surprise and bite her throat and tear, Eric leaps grasping the sword she has attached to her back and swings it, I have nearly bitten through her neck and Eric just finishes the decapitation job for me, I am shocked as head severs the face changes.

"Freyda" Eric gasps, and he looks at me in shock, I go crazy this bitch was meant to be dead already, I start tearing limbs crying and screaming at the corpse, it is not falling to dust as a vampire corpse normally does and I don't want to risk her coming back again, how is this possible, how did she do this?

"How can this be, you were dead you bitch" I scream at the corpse as I tear off an arm, I grab the sword from Eric it has a wooden handle but appears to be silver, I grab the blade and immediately my hand starts to sizzle.

"Sookie for gods sake let go" Eric yells at me

"Give me the fucking sword Eric" I snarl

I have never sworn at him like this before and in his shock he lets go I grab the handle and plunge the sword into the chest of the mutilated corpse, I raise it out and plunge it in again, I have totally lost control, I feel an arm on my shoulder.

"Mom, she is dead she won't hurt you again, or dad, she has gone, you have killed her mom, she's gone" I drop the sword and turn to my son weeping.

"Its ok mom she's gone" he is comforting me as though I am a small child. I stop and pull myself together, I turn and look at Eric who is hovering, I fling myself at him, and he holds me tightly.

"I have no idea how she managed this but she has gone now my darling" he says as he strokes my head.

I have to be sure she has gone, I stand up straight and look around, "BILL GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" I shout loudly, I look around and the whole room is staring open mouthed, the Were's are looking anxiously from and Eric to Alcide and back again, and the vamps are just staring.

The now familiar shimmering appears in front of us, and Bill appears, Asvaldr steps forward and holds the apparitions arm.

"I need to give him my strength mom, he has appeared once already he isn't strong enough to do it again, can you make it quick please as he is draining me". Alcide steps forward.

"Can I help?" he asks, Alsvaldr nods and Alcide hesitates then grasps the apparitions other arm, Alcide gasps, and looks at me, "Make it quick Sookie" he says.

I look at Bill, "how did she come back?" I ask

"I don't know sweetheart I am still trying to find out, Desmond thinks he is on to something and he is trying to discover what she did, you did good Sookie – she won't be back again"

"Ok" I say quietly, "Bill...thank you" I whisper

"My pleasure sweetheart, I have to go now" and with that Bill vanishes. Alcide bends and puts his hands on his thighs and Eric steps forward and helps him sit, I rush and grab my son as his knees buckle.

"Azzy are you ok?" Rachel has appeared and runs to Asvaldr she holds his head in her hands and kisses him. I feel him trying to remove himself from my arms, it is a bittersweet moment, my son loves me he has just given his strength because I wanted to see Bill, but now I realise I am not the number one woman in his life any more. I release him and walk to Eric who wraps his arm around me, I turn to look at Alcide.

"Are you ok Alcide?" I ask, he nods at me but he looks drained.

"Thank you" I murmur and he looks up at me and smiles.

"That's fine Sookie, glad to help".

Alcide stands and takes a deep breath, "I'll be going now if everything is over" he says looking at Eric.

Eric nods and shocks, me, Alcide and everyone else in the room as he holds out his hand to him. "Thank you Alcide" he says, this took a hell of a lot of doing and I am so proud of him right now.

I AM SO PROUD OF YOU I say mentally to Eric, he reaches behind him with his other hand and holds it out I grasp it, and grip it tightly.

I watch as Alcide calls the pack together, I hear him telling them the arrangements for the forthcoming full moon, I notice Asvaldr frown when he hears this. I notice Eric has noticed too and and he looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I am guessing our son isn't too keen on his wife joining in the full moon hunt this month" Eric whispers, I nod.

"I can't say I blame him to be honest, Were's have a high miscarriage rate and infant mortality, he just wants his wife and child safe". I say as I look up at Eric.

Eric shrugs, "The child was mentioned in the prophecies, it will survive" he says with an indfference which infuriates me.

I shake my head, "No, A child was mentioned maybe not this child, I hope not but I have a bad feeling if Rachel joins the pack on the New Moon, but if we encourage Asvaldr to forbid her it will undo all the work and progress we have put in place with the Were's, plus I feel uncomfortable encouraging him to be more like you" I stop as I realise what I have said.

Eric's eyebrows raise again, "What do you mean, more like me?" he smirks at me, thank goodness he sees the funny side, but it is true he is incredibly protective and possessive.

I smile at him, "You know what I mean" I say.

Eric grins at me, "Says the woman who just decapitated, repeatedly stabbed and tore limbs off the woman who wanted to marry me" he plants a kiss on my head.

"She was going to kill me wasn't she?" I whisper

Eric nods, "I think that was her plan, but you were as usual one step ahead, did I ever tell you, you are so vicious when you are riled you make me so proud".

When everyone has gone, I am standing with Eric he has given back everything to Quinn and he has left we look around the room, "I'm glad we arranged to have the ceremony here instead of in New Orleans" Eric says suddenly. I nod. "By the way, what have I agreed to do when I stood for Asvaldr in the Were ceremony?"

I look up at him, "I'm not sure but I am guessing it is similar to the Were Panther ceremony, if he cheats on Rachel or does something against her which causes her to want to divorce him, he has to pay a penalty, and if he is unable to take that penalty you stand in for him, in the case of the Panthers at Hotshot, I had to break Calvin's fingers because he agreed to stand for Crystal because she was pregnant, because it was like breaking a claw of the Panther" I close my eyes as I remember that time.

Eric frowns, "and you agreed to stand for Jason?" he looks horrified.

I nod "yes, I had no idea what I was standing for, and I am so glad she cheated because it could have been me paying the penalty, as it is Jason got me to stand for him to break Calvin's hand I have never forgiven him for that" I stop, Eric wraps me tightly in his arms, I can feel his anger, I gently run my hands up and down his back. "It was a long time ago, and he is happy now with Michelle" I say trying to defuse the situation. Eric nods, I am thankful, the last thing I want is Eric to go and say something to Jason about something which is ancient history.

I lead Eric upstairs to our room, when we get there Eric gently lays me in our coffin and climbs in with me. I smile as I close the lid, we have a little time to play until we are dead until dark.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_One week later..._

It's nightfall, i am rising and I look beside me Eric is already up, I climb out and look around, I hear raised voices downstairs, I stop and listen, thank god for super vamp hearing, its not Eric, its Asvaldr and Rachel. I close my eyes, this has to stop, he doesn't want her to go on the Full Moon hunt, I can see his point of view, but he is behaving like Eric, all possessive and Rachel is exercising her free spirit. I said I wouldn't step in I said I would let them work it out for themselves, Eric has made his position clear on this, he thinks she should do as Asvaldr says, which went down really well, when she told Eric to butt out I had to leave the room I wanted to laugh so hard, he has never been told to butt out before by anyone other than me and he wasn't happy when I did it.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I walk past Asvaldr and Rachel standing in the sitting room facing off at each other.

"Don't mind me" I mutter as I walk past.

"I'm sorry mom you don't need this, this is your home" Asvaldr sounds sad.

"Hey its your home as well, let me get myself some blood and lets talk this thing out ok" I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of Trueblood and after warming it quickly I return to the sitting room. I gesture to the sofa and I sit down Rachel sits beside me she has been crying. I glare at my son and he looks down at his hands.

"Right, this is about the Full moon hunt, right?" I ask they both nod and say nothing.

"Ok, I am not going to make any comment until I know the full facts, Rachel what happens when a pregnant Were changes?"

Rachel looks at me, "I don't know" she says it seems this has never occurred to her.

"Right, well first of all I want to know" I get my phone and call Alcide.

"Hi Sookie what's up?" he asks when he picks up the call.

"Alcide hi!, listen, what happens when a pregnant Were changes?" i ask quickly

"Erm...I'm not sure to be honest Sookie, hang on" I wait moments later he is back. "Sookie, you still there? Nothing happens the baby stays as is, but with the change and the movement of internal organs, it can provoke early labour or miscarriage, that is why we have such a poor birth rate, but you have to understand Sookie, we have to change at the full moon – there are ways to prevent the change but you don't want to be around us the next day, and the stuff you take to prevent the change I wouldn't recommend a pregnant Were drinking...is this about Rachel?"

"Yes" I reply, I think about what he has just told me, "Thanks Alcide, what would your advice be to a pregnant Were?" I ask

"I'd say change but don't hunt, there is no need to increase the risk" he says.

"Alcide would you talk to your daughter and tell her that and I will talk to my son" I say I hand the phone to Rachel.

"Hi daddy,...yes...but...ok daddy...yes I understand...yes ok daddy, love you too, bye daddy" she kills the call and hands the phone back to me. Asvaldr looks at me and then at Rachel he looks hopeful.

"Right, Asvaldr you cannot prevent Rachel from changing it is part of her nature, there is a risk to the baby despite the fact nothing happens to it personally during the change, Alcide said his recommendations for a pregnant Were are to change but not hunt, I think this is a compromise, you can't force her not to change as she needs to do it and will feel worse if she doesn't, but there is no point in increasing the risk to your baby by hunting" I stop and look at them. Asvaldr nods and looks at Rachel.

"I know you have to change Rach, but I just didn't want you hunting I didn't want you getting hurt or anything" he says quietly.

Rachel stands and walks over to him and climbs into his lap and hold him tightly. "I'm sorry Azzy, I know you only want what's best for me and the baby, but you are so demanding sometimes"

"He gets that from me" we all turn and see Eric standing leaning against the doorway, with a bottle of Trueblood in his hand. Eric moves towards me and rests his hand on my shoulder, "We vampires protect what is ours" he says.

I pat his hand "Right then is everything ok now, what are you going to do about changing? Are you going over to your dads and change with the rest of the pack?"

Rachel nods, "I'm going to stay at the secure safe house, there are a couple of female Were's who are pregnant who will be there, we can change and be safe and contained until morning" Asvaldr looks a little unhappy about this and before he can make a comment Eric quickly jumps in.

"That sounds perfect, Asvaldr it has to be this way, you have to see this" he says staring at his son daring him to argue.

Asvaldr nods and sighs, "of course I do, I just want to be on hand if...if...if anything happens" he looks at Rachel who smiles at him.

"Don't worry baby I will be with my family, if anything happens we won't know till I change back and then if anything does - which I hope it doesn't, I will call you straight away, and I will come home as soon as I can" Rachel looks straight at Asvaldr who nods in agreement.

"Ok" he says I can tell he is still uneasy about this but there is nothing he can do about it.

"Right are we all happy now?" I ask sarcastically "No more arguing ok!?" I add with my eyebrows raised. Rachel smiles and laughs they both assure me there will be no more arguing. Asvaldr places his hand on Rachels stomach.

"Keep my baby safe" he says to her.

Rachel covers his hand with hers "Always" she replies looking at him lovingly.

I look at Eric and he smiles at me and gestures with his chin to leave. We head out to the garden. "You are so good you handled that so well, and I am pleased I was getting fed up with their arguing and I think I made things worse".

I want to laugh, but Eric is so serious, so I hug him tightly as we are standing wrapped around each other Rachel comes running out, "Sookie, Eric come quick"

We turn and run into the house, in the sitting room Asvaldr is there with two shimmering figures I recognise Bill immediately, I look and see Mr Cataliades he looks at me with remorse.

"Sookie my child, I am so sorry I betrayed you will you ever forgive me?" I don't hesitate I walk forward and embrace him.

"Of course I do, you were bewitched or something" I say

"Thank you child" he says.

I turn to Eric and he nods, but doesn't say a word, he looks at Bill who is staring at me as usual. I shake my head will these two ever quit it.

"Hello Sweetheart, we have found out a few things for you, Freyda had a charm put on her by a fairy before she died, which made her able to enter Jenna's body on her death. So when Eric offered her assistance it was Freyda he offered it to, she has been biding her time and has decided now was the time exact her revenge, why – we don't know but we are still working on it, but the fairy she was charmed by was...Niall, it seems he did it to try and prevent anything from happening to her so that the wedding with Eric would be guaranteed and he would be separated from you, but things didn't work out for him, we are still trying to discover his motives behind that"

"He keeps trying to contact me" Asvaldr says suddenly

We all turn and look at him, a conversation we had with Asvaldr a while ago comes into my mind. Mr Cataliadies looks at Asvaldr carefully.

"Don't let him through" he warns, "not until we have established the facts" Asvaldr nods grimly.

Eric is very quiet I feel him stiffen at Nialls name. I hold his hand tightly. "Ok thanks for the updates, and its good to see you both again" I say politely. Bill steps forward.

"I won't rest Sookie I will always be here to protect you if I am able, I betrayed you and your son, I spend my existence in the afterlife as your servant" Eric glares at him.

"Thank you" I say again, feeling a little uncomfortable at his words but I believe he is only doing it to try and wind Eric up. Even from the afterlife these two have this stupid competitive feud going. We watch as they shimmer and fade and finally disappear, Asvaldr and Rachel head out together and I turn to look at Eric.

"What's wrong?" I ask

He shakes his head, and sits and holds out his arms, i sit on his lap. He holds me tightly. "I wish I had never introduced him to you" he says quietly.

"There is nothing you can do about that now, so stop worrying about it" I say.

"I don't worry Sookie, I am angry he assured me he had your best interests at heart I refused to bring you to start with, he assured me and i trusted him and he does this" Eric _is_ angry – very angry.

"Hey, he hasn't won and he won't, you and I are meant to be together and we are, and nothing is going to change that ok?" I say firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Two nights later and Eric is still brooding about Niall but at this moment we have more important things to think of, like trying to keep our son calm, it is the night of the Full moon, Rachel has been restless all day, and the more restless she has become the more anxious Asvaldr has become.

When we rose we saw her pacing around the garden waiting for Alcide to come and fetch her, as we approach she turns and looks at us, and we see her eyes are starting to change, the air is shimmering around her alive with the anticipation of the change. Alcide arrives and she runs to her father. He nods at us and I wave. Asvaldr goes to him and shakes his hand.

"Please keep them safe" he says quietly, if we hadn't got our superior hearing we wouldn't have heard his plea, my heart wrenches he is worried about what will happen to her and his baby, I have had a bad feeling all day about this and although I haven't said anything I have a feeling their baby is not going to survive. Eric holds me tightly.

"Are you thinking the same as me?" he asks quietly

"Depends" I whisper carefully

"That the child will die" Eric says in a matter of fact tone.

I nod sadly, Eric pulls me closer, "it will destroy him if she miscarries" I say quietly and Eric nods.

"He will have us to take care of him" he says, Eric has never been one to show his emotions and tries to put a brave face on everything but I can tell this is getting to him, he never had the chance when he was human to watch his human children grow up, and have children and I know he feels as though he has been given a second chance and he is looking forward to his grandchild as much as I am. We are all due to go and see a scan in a couple of weeks and the sex of the baby will be able to be determined at that point it is something he has been looking forward to immensely. I just hope that Rachel gets through this change in one piece and doesn't miscarry.

We turn and go inside and wait for Asvaldr to join us, we are taking him to Fangtasia to try and take his mind off of things.

A few minutes later he comes in to us he comes straight to me and I open my arms and hold him tightly. Eric puts his hand on is shoulder and pats him gently.

"Come on lets get out of here" he says gently, I love to see Eric acting tenderly with his son, it is a side of him no-one else gets to see. We head over to Fangtasia, Asvaldr is quiet and keeps looking at his phone.

I put my hand on his, "You won't hear anything until tomorrow morning, stop torturing yourself" I say. He sighs and puts his phone away.

When we arrive Pam greets us and joins us in our booth, immediately three bottles of Trueblood are placed in front of us, Asvaldr looks at his and pushes it away.

"Would you prefer a human drink?" Pam asks him with a frown.

"No thanks Pam I'm not really wanting anything at the moment I will drink this in a while" he replies.

Pam is aware of the situation and pats his shoulder, that is the extent of her sympathy, which for Pam is a big thing, she joins us and starts talking about the business and how things have been going. I spot Daniel and Dawn behind the bar, they wander over and hesitate waiting for us to finish talking, Eric beckons them closer.

"Yes" he says shortly

Dawn looks concerned, "Erm...Sookie someone was here asking for you earlier, he said he would be back about 8:30" I glance at my watch it is nearly 8:20 now. I nod.

"Ok did he give a name or what did he look like?" I ask

Dawn looks at Daniel and he thinks carefully "He said you knew him, he said his name was ...Hunter thats right Hunter" I look at Eric and he shrugs.

"Hunter came here?" I ask

They both nod in unison. I haven't seen Hunter since I became a vampire, I had helped Remy out babysitting and tutoring Hunter to handle his telepathy, but all that stopped when I became a vampire, it was too much and too close to home when I was turned, Hadley Hunters mom and my cousin had left them and become a vampire. Remy was so upset when I told him I was going to become a vampire and he said he didn't want anything to do with me any more and I wasn't to contact Hunter. I respected his wishes and while it hurt that my only other human family besides Jason was now off limits to me I did understand why. I had sent a birthday card and Christmas card every year but I never knew whether they ever got to him. As I am thinking this a voice brings me back to the here and now.

"Aunt Sookie?" I turn and see a handsome young man standing in front of me, Hunter is my cousin but when he was little it was easier to say I was his Aunt.

"Hunter" I gasp and I am on my feet holding out my arms to him, he doesn't hesitate and walks into them, and hugs me tightly. I looks at Eric and Asvaldr who stare at him. he looks eerily like Hadley. I gesture to him to sit down and he shuffles into the booth and I follow and sit down beside him.

"How's your dad?" I ask carefully

Hunter looks sad and sighs, "Dad died, he was killed in an accident about 2 months ago"

"Oh baby I am so sorry" I say and wrap my arm around him. He nods.

"Aunt Sookie I want to ask you a huge favour" he stops and looks at me warily.

"What is it?" I ask I can tell this is big.

"I want you to turn me I want to be a vampire like you and my mom" he says.

My mouth drops open, "Hunter why?" I ask. I haven't seen him since he was a little boy but he must only be in his 20's now, why? he has his whole life ahead of him.

I am staring at him, Eric and Asvaldr watch but don't say a word. Hunter looks at Eric.

"I remember you, you came into my room when I stayed with Aunt Sookie when I was a little boy and I stayed at her house over night, you went into her closet"

Eric smiles and nods. "I am Eric, I am also a vampire, and I am your...Aunts husband, I married her when I brought her over" he stops and looks at Asvaldr. "this is our son Asvaldr, I still have no idea how it happened as vampires are not supposed to be able to have children but it happened".

Hunter smiles at Asvaldr, "Are you a vampire?" he asks Asvaldr

"I am a bit of everything" Asvaldr smiles, "I have the characteristics of a vampire, but I can go out in the daytime and I can eat and drink like a human, as well as drink blood" Hunter nods.

"Hunter, why do you want to be a vampire?" I ask gently as he hasn't answered my question.

He sighs and looks at me, "you are my only family it was always just me and my dad, and now he has gone I want to reconnect with you, I know it was him who kept us apart all these years he was afraid when you became a vampire, I just want to be with you all" he says

Eric looks at him "You may be with us and not become a vampire Hunter, you can come and live with us if you wish but becoming a vampire is something not to take lightly, once it is done it cannot be undone and there is a lot to think about knowing you are going to be around for eternity, I was turned against my will and it took a lot of getting used to" he stops and I can see him wandering back through the centuries in his mind.

"When were you turned?" Hunter asks "Are you an old vampire?" he adds

Eric nods, "I was a Viking warrior and I was turned by a Roman Legionaire I have walked this earth for over 2,000 years"

"Shit" Hunter looks stunned, "sorry" he adds quickly when he realises what he said . "There is another reason" he says looking back at me.

"What is it?" I ask

"I have been diagnosed with a brain tumour I don't want to go through that alone, it is inoperable so I don't want to die" tears come into his eyes, I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"We will talk about this and discuss it properly and decide what to do for the best" I say.

Hunter nods and looks a bit more settled. Eric reaches towards him and grasps his hand, "If you chose to be turned I will become your family and I will help train you, Sookie is a new vampire and she is still learning, she may turn you if that is what you want but I will be on hand to assist alright"

Hunter nods and smiles at Eric. "Sookie will be my Sire, thats right isn't it?"

Eric nods, "She will, she will have complete control over you whatever she orders you to do you will do and you will always have to come at her call, I will be like your grandfather, as I sired Sookie, Pam and Karin will be your Aunts as I sired them" he points out Pam and Karin behind the bar.

I point out Dawn and Daniel, "They will be like your brother and sister they were sired by our friend Bill but he died and we sort of adopted them, so I am their surrogate maker now and they answer to me" Hunter looks overwhelmed.

"So if I decide to be turned I will like have a whole new vampire family and extended family?" he asks his face lighting up.

"Yes" Eric says, "But you need to think about it carefully and at length, I will not object if you do decide to be brought over but I want you to be completely sure it is what you want, and you are not just afraid".

Hunter nods, "Why would you object?" he asks.

"I am the King of Louisiana, in the vampire community, any vampires wishing to sire a new vampire have to apply to me for permission and I have to keep track of how many vampires are sired in my territory, its a legal requirement to make sure no vampires are siring too many and all changes are consensual".

Hunter nods and turns to me.

"I need to check with your dad as well" I say quietly.

"But dad is dead" Hunter says confused.

"That doesn't stop me" I say, "Will you come home with me and we will talk to him together?" I add. Hunter nods at me still totally confused. We stand to leave, Pam comes over, it is clear she has been listening in to our conversation. She pulls me to one side.

"I will help train him if he decides to be turned, he is your flesh it will be my honour to help".

"Thanks Pam" I say quietly, "Lets see what happens". I turn to leave and Pam pats my arm.

When we arrive home I walk into the lounge and put my hands on my hips, "BILL GET YOUR ASS HERE, GRAN IF YOU ARE THERE CAN YOU COME AS WELL" I wait and the familiar shimmering starts in the centre of the room, Hunter looks petrified.

"Bill thanks for coming, listen can you locate Remy Savoy for me please he died about six months ago in an accident" just as I am saying this Gran appears with a shadowy figure.

"Way ahead of you Sookie, I have been searching since Hunter made contact, Hunter honey, I'm your great grandmother, I have brought your dad to talk to you".

Hunter is rooted to the spot as his father appears, Bill looks at us and I smile at him, "Thanks for coming Bill, will you be around to talk with Remy answer any questions and generally be there for him please?"

"Of course I will sweetheart" he says and with that he vanishes.

"Sookie? Hunter? What the hell?" Remy sounds confused and afraid.

Gran grasps his arm and whispers in his ear, I step forward, we don't have much time, humans can't stay around as long as vamps and demons because they are considered pure so we need to make this quick.

"Remy, don't be afraid, it is me Sookie, Hunter came to me tonight, I'm sorry about your accident, Remy Hunter has asked me to change him" Remy opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my hand, "Please let me finish, I give you my word I will not turn him if you are not ok with this, or if it is not 100% his will, he has been diagnosed with a brain tumour and he doesn't want to die, it is inoperable and he wants to live, I think he is afraid, so we are showing him what life is like as a vamp so he can see what he is asking my husband has walked this earth for over 2,000 years he is more qualified than anyone to help Hunter understand what he is getting himself into. I need to know how you feel about all this though" I stop and wait.

Remy looks like he has been hit by a bus, "Hunter is this true?" he asks I can see he is gutted, Hunter nods.

"It is dad, I thought about this carefully before approaching Aunt Sookie I really did, she will take care of me and help me, and I will have a whole extended family of vampires who will also watch out for me I won't be alone" he stops.

"If it is what you truly want I don't object" Remy says sadly.

"Can I hug him?" Hunter asks me I nod and he walks towards his father and wraps his arms around him.

"Dad, thank you, I don't want to die young, this is the only way, I love you dad, I'm glad I got to say goodbye to you" Remy holds his son tightly.

"You be good for your Aunt Sookie you hear" he says his voice cracking with emotion.

"I will" Hunter replies.

Remy looks at me "Take care of him whatever he decides to do...please" he begs

"Of course I will" I promise, I reach out and Remy grasps my hand.

"I'm sorry I was so nasty when you turned into a ...vamp" he says I can see this is hard for him, I wrap my arm around him.

"It's ok Remy its all forgotten, I will take care of him don't worry, and you can come and visit any time you hear" I say quietly.

Remy smiles, I can see him gradually fading, "i have to go" he says.

"Goodbye Remy" I whisper

"Bye Sookie and thanks" he replies.

Hunter rushes forward, "Bye dad" he says tears pouring down his cheeks, Remy grasps him tightly again, and hold him until he finally vanishes.

Dawn is coming, we show Hunter to a spare room, "This can be your room, if you want it, decorate it how you please and bring all your stuff if you want to move in ok" Hunter nods and thanks us profusely.

I turn to Asvaldr he has started checking his phone and looks terrified, I wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry baby I have to go down for the day shortly, but Alcide will take care of you if ...you know" I say not wanting to articulate what may have happened. Asvaldr clings to me.

"I wish you didn't have to go down" he says

"I know baby, one of the things I wish too" I say

Hunter is watching this exchange with interest. "Do you have to sleep during the day?" he asks.

Eric turns and smiles, "We are not asleep we are dead, during the day it is as if we don't exist" Hunter looks shocked.

"Some of the older vamps can rise during the day but they are not at full strength, and only in an emergency" I say, my mind flying back to Rhodes when I managed to rouse Eric enough and he was able to get himself and Pam out of the exploding building with my help. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I rise with trepidation I hear voices downstairs and make my way down praying that Rachel is ok, I enter the lounge and Asvaldr is there with Rachel on his lap and a huge grin on his face, oh thank god, sitting across from them is Eric and Hunter, Eric stands and walks towards me and kisses my head.

"All is well my darling" he says quietly.

I go and fetch some blood and join my family. Hunter is interested and asking questions, he seems intrigued by Asvaldr, well we all are, he is unique, a lot of the questions he asking are the very questions we have all asked since the day he was born. He is also asking very intelligent questions about becoming a vampire, he is really going into this and I can see Eric respects his curiosity and answers his questions far better than I ever could, I sit and stare at my husband, god I love that vampire, I smile when I remember how I thought he was a complete asshole when I first met him, but now I love him completely and I know he loves me with every part of him. Eric catches my eye and smiles as he sees me staring at him, he knows I am thinking about him, thinking about how much I love him.

"Sookie you are not my Aunt are you?" Hunter says suddenly.

I shake my head, "No I'm your second cousin, it seemed easier to say Aunt Sookie when you were a little boy rather than explain the dynamics of cousins and second cousins". I smile at him, "Your mom Hadley was my cousin, her mom and my dad were brother and sister" I say. He nods then says something which fills me with dread.

"Who is Niall?" he asks innocently.

Everyone's head whips around and stares at him, as far as I knew I was the only family member he had approached. "he has never approached you... has he?" Eric says sharply.

Hunter shakes his head, "No not really, but I keep getting dreams about a man called Niall, he comes to me and talks to me in my dreams" .

"What does he say?" I ask suddenly terrified

"He just appears in my dream, he is an old man with a stick and he always says the same thing, he says tell Sookie I am so sorry, ask Sookie to forgive me my sins, then he just goes and my dream carries on". I look at Eric and he shrugs.

I take a deep unnecessary breath, and work out how to explain everything "Hunter, Niall is your great great grandfather, he is...was a fairy, part of the Fae community they were another supernatural community. His son made gran pregnant with my dad and your grandmother, because gran was unable to have kids. with her husband. He made contact with me a few years ago, actually through Eric, I was still human then, he made out he was on my side and wanted to know me but all it succeeded in doing was putting me in danger, there were two factions of fairies in the Faery Niall was the crown prince of one who were the sky fairies the others were the water fairies, I was captured and tortured by the water fairies and Bill came to rescue me, with Niall, Eric came and got me out he gave me his blood when he was healing himself but that isn't relevant, anyway I always assumed Niall was on my side, and eventually he decided to seal the faery so nothing would happen again, when I was turned, I got a message that I was in danger because I had become a vampire and some fairies were sent to try and kill me, we later found out it was Niall himself who sent them, he was the one who wanted me dead, but they failed obviously, and it caused a civil war in the faery and they wiped themselves out, that is basically the condensed version of everything I know" I say Hunter looks thunderstruck.

"Wow, I never realised I had such an interesting ancestry" he says.

"Yes it is rather" I say. I smile, my brother Jason is a Were Panther but that is another story entirely. Hunters mouth drops open.

When he recovers I can see him looking uncomfortable, "Sookie, you know how your gran came with my dad and that other guy?" he stops.

Eric smiles, I'm sure its to hear Bill referred to as that other guy. I ignore him and concentrate on Hunter. "Yes" I say.

"Do you...do you think...would it be possible...I mean...my mom, I hardly remember her just vague memories and I don't know whether they are real or what, but I'd like to meet her, do you think they would be able to fix that for me?" He looks so hopeful.

Asvaldr leans forward and touches his hand, "We can ask, Bill and Gran to search for her but if she doesn't want to come forward we can't make her, They come through me, I am the energy they need to transfer over from the afterlife, call it a gift I have".

"Oh" Hunter looks disappointed, "I guess since my mom left us when I was little she won't want to come forward" he says sadly.

I suddenly feel angry towards my cousin, I stand "GRAN ARE YOU THERE?" I shout. Nothing happens, I wait, I know someone who will come though when I call, "BILL ARE YOU THERE?" I call. Nothing. I am starting to worry now, I look at Eric and he frowns. Suddenly the familiar shimmering appears and my Gran is standing in our lounge, I run to her and embrace her.

"Gran can you find Hadley and tell her, her son wants to speak to her" I ask

"I can, but it won't do any good she won't come, Remy has found her and spoken to her and made her promise not to contact you now he knows we can come over and speak to you, he wants to protect you Hunter"

Hunter looks angry, "Can you tell my dad I want to see my mom, I have a right to hear her out" he says, and i nod in agreement.

"I totally agree with you Hunter, and I am trying to persuade her to come over, Bill is with her at the moment trying to change her mind" Gran says

"Ok gran thank you" I say.

"You are welcome, oh one more thing, Niall wants to talk to you, he wants to come through but Asvaldr is blocking him"

Eric jumps to his feet, "It is not happening, that fucking fairy tried to kill my wife, he sent fairies to kill her in the guise of her friends, and he wants to talk to her, no it's not happening, plus that business with Freyda which we haven't got to the bottom of yet" Eric is so angry.

"Hey its ok honey" I say quietly as I grasp his hand. "he's right Gran I have nothing to say to him" I say adamantly.

She nods, "Ok I'll tell him" she says and with that she is gone.

"Eric how old was Freyda?" I ask suddenly, Eric looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know, she was young and ruthless hence the fact she became queen a few hundred years old?" he says

"So its feasible that she knew Niall from way back?" I ask. Eric's eyes widen.

"Sookie you are a genius, of course" he says as he slaps his head. "I have been so stupid" Eric strides from the room and we are all left staring after him with open mouths.

"What was all that about?" Asvaldr says

"I have no idea" I reply.

Rachel stands and stretches, she looks tired, as she leaves the room she kisses my cheek. Asvaldr follows her and I am left with Hunter.

"Sookie, I was talking to Eric earlier, he told me a lot of things how it is being immortal and seeing the changes in the world over the centuries, how when vampires were not out in the open he had to keep moving so people didn't question how he never changed over the years. Sookie I have made a decision, I have talked it over with Eric and I do want to be a vampire, I was hoping to talk to my mom before I did it, to get why she changed"

"Hunter, your mom was the lover of Sophie Ann the former queen of Louisiana, I am guessing she was offered it and her love for Sophie Ann made her agree, i don't know for sure, but that is what I have always assumed". I say quietly.

"Sookie, where does my telepathy come from?" Hunter asks suddenly.

I smile at him, I can answer this, "When my dad and mom were babies Mr Cataliades came and left a gift that any descendants of Gran and Fintan – he was the fairy who was their dad, who possessed the essential spark would be blessed with the gift of telepathy, up to now that's you and me" I say.

"When I was a little boy, you told me never to let vampires know I had that gift, why?" he asks

"Because I didn't want them to use you like they were using me" i say sadly. "I was like a star prize at a raffle, that's how I felt anyway, I was at the beck and call of every vampire that's how I met Eric he decided he could use my talents and the word spread. It wasn't very nice knowing that any moment they could kill me if I did something they disliked. You have never told anyone have you?" I ask

Hunter shakes his head, "no, did you lose your gift when you became a vampire?" he asks. I think carefully and lower my voice.

"No, every vampire thinks I did though, with the exception of Eric, Pam and Karin and Pam and Karin are sworn to secrecy, Eric ordered them as their maker never to reveal the fact". I decide against telling him I can now hear vampires too he is my cousin but that information is on a need to know basis and he really doesn't need to know.

We both turn to see Eric come charging in carrying a huge dusty book and a copy of Bills vampire database. He walks over to the computer and puts the CD in, immediately Bills database comes up and Eric puts in Freyda's name. Then he opens the book and thumbs through the pages and points impatiently at the page. I look and my mouth drops open, Miss Fredya Brigant she is related to Niall...and me!

"Brigant, that's Niall's surname" i whisper.

Eric nods, and thumbs through some more pages and triumphantly points to a biography of Freyda "It appears Fredya was no other than Niall's baby sister, she did something hideous and was banished and stripped of her fairy essence and forced to live as a human, she abandoned all her fairy ties took a new surname and then became a vampire"

"Well that explains a lot" I say my attention is turned to the CD and the information on the disk tallies with that in the book.

"Did Niall help Ocella trap you?" I ask suddenly

Eric shakes his head, "I doubt it, Niall never had any time for Ocella, he thought him worthless, but I suppose there is always the possibility he could have after all he knew I loved you".

I turn to Eric and wrap my arms around his waist tightly, "Oh god Eric, he used you to get to me and then realised you loved me and plotted to keep us apart, when that failed he tried to part us by killing me and then you" Eric wraps his large arms around me.

"But he failed my darling, you and I will never be parted again" he kisses my head.

Hunter looks totally bewildered "Are you ok?" I ask.

He nods, "I really want to be turned Sookie, I want to be able to fight along side you if needs be it seems like you have many enemies and I need to know I won't be a burden to you".

Eric smiles, "We will start the arrangements, if you are sure".

"I am" Hunter replies with grim determination.

We are disturbed by Asvaldr who comes bursting through the doors, "Mom come quick, Rachel is bleeding"

We rush upstairs, Eric stands in the doorway on his phone as I sit by Rachel and hold her hand, she is in pain and gripping my hand tightly, i try and make her comfortable.

"it's ok baby, help is on the way" i keep murmuring as I stroke her head, Asvaldr is trying his healing and it works for a few minutes and then the pain starts again, it appears he has stopped the bleeding though, I turn and see Alcide Eric must have rung him, he stands with Eric anxiously staring at his daughter but unwilling to come too close.

Hunter appears, "Sookie a Dr Ludwig is here" he says and Dr Ludwig marches into the room, she feels and prods and listens and then moves her hand carefully over Rachels stomach. She looks up and smiles.

"Who performed a healing charm?" she asks

"i did" Asvaldr says

"Well, well done my boy you have just saved the life of your baby and possibly your girlfriend as well, I need to transfer you to hospital and do some tests , I will prepare some safe medication for you to drink on the full moon nights as I don't think you will be this lucky again" she briskly organises transportation and a bed at the hospital, and before we can blink Rachel is loaded up into an ambulance and taken away along with Asvaldr. Alcide looks gutted.

"She could have died" he says, he looks at me and I wrap my arms around him, Eric gently pats his shoulder.

Alcide glances out of the window, "it will soon be dawn, I'd better be going so you two can bed down for the day, I'll head to the hospital and keep you informed" he says.

"Thank you" Eric and I say together, and with that he turns and leaves. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

My mind is reeling with everything that has happened tonight, I am worried about Asvaldr and Rachel, I am concerned about Hunter and his desire to become a vampire and then on top of all that the news about Freyda's link with Niall, I cling to Eric tightly.

"Come, let us rest it will soon be dawn" he says gently, he leads me to our coffin.

"No" I say suddenly, "Please can we stay in the bed today?" I ask looking at him carefully

"Of course my darling, may I ask why?" he says with concern in his eyes.

"I don't know, I have so much going through my mind at the moment I almost feel claustrophobic getting in there" I say realising how stupid that sounds. "That sounds silly I know but..." I stop

"No my darling it doesn't" Eric says kindly and he runs his hands down my arms, we will rest wherever you want to and I will be with you" he leads me to the bed and climbs in with me, he wraps his arms around me and soon we are gone for the day.

It seems like moments later I am opening my eyes and feel Eric's arms still around me, I turn and look into his beautiful blue eyes, he smiles at me, "Good Evening my darling, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I think" I say , "have you been up yet, how's Rachel do you know?" I ask

Eric shakes his head, "I don't know I have only just risen, shall we go and see together?"

I nod, and we head downstairs, I see Asvaldr sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, he looks terrible, I sink to my knees beside him and pull him into my arms, Eric sits down beside him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me my son, what has happened?" he asks  
"She lost the baby" he says weakly, he looks at me and tears are streaming down his cheeks, he turns to Eric "she lost our baby it was a little boy and she has gone home with her dad, Alcide told me to stay away from her, he said I have no claim on her now, but she's my wife dad, I love her I heed her" he stops.

I clamber to my feet and grab my phone, I am going to give Alcide a piece of my mind, Eric comforts his son as I prepare to rip Alcide a new one. As I am waiting for him to pick up the door opens and Rachel is standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks, Asvaldr jumps to his feet and runs to her taking her in his arms and kissing her wildly and repeatedly.

"Hello" I hear Alcide's voice on the line.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at, telling my son he has no claim on Rachel, they are married you asshole, he is hurting as much as she is, he is devastated that she lost the baby, you can't make those sorts of decisions and if we had been up believe me Eric wouldn't have let you and nether would I, I have lost all respect for you Alcide, you it wasn't your decision to make" I pause, I don't need to breathe but think I have ranted at him enough. "Well are you going to answer me?" I shout, when he doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I wasn't thinking straight, i just wanted to get her home" he says weakly

"Bullshit Alcide, you know her place is with Asvaldr now, she's his wife, what were you playing at?" I snarl

"She's still my daughter Sookie, I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to take her home to the pack, I realised I shouldn't have said what I said to Asvaldr as soon at came out of my mouth and I apologised. I know I destroyed him, Rachel refused to come with me I took her home by force and she left, is she with you?" he asks anxiously

I shake my head in despair, "yes she is, she has just turned up here actually, she looks terrible, Asvaldr has taken her upstairs to clean her up, he will take care of her Alcide, don't worry about her" I say a little more kindly.

"Thank you and I am truly sorry" he says and then hangs up.

Eric looks questioningly at me, "Alcide went all Alpha male and overprotective father not thinking about the consequences, he said he apologised to Asvaldr for what he said and Rachel rebelled and left when he tried to take her home, he spent most of our conversation apologising too" I say

"My guess is he is only apologising because you tore into him like you did and he realises that would be nothing to what I would do to him" Eric says coldly

I shake my head, "Just leave it, Rachel made her decision and he is her father" Eric scowls and says nothing. I go and get some blood and warm it. As I am in the kitchen Pam appears i am surprised but glad to see her.

"Pam" I say with a huge grin on my face, "how are you?" I ask

She smiles at me, "I am well Sookie, is Eric here?"

"I am" comes Eric's voice and he appears in the doorway, I hand him his blood and he drinks it down in one.

"Eric, can we talk?" Pam says, Eric nods and gestures towards our lounge.

I follow intrigued and see Pam pacing around, Eric settles himself on the sofa and holds out his arms to me to join him, "Speak" he says to her.

"Eric would you consider coming back to Fangtasia?" she says

Both Eric and I gape at her, "why?" Eric asks "Fangtasia isn't struggling you are doing very well"

"That's just it, we are thriving and I am struggling to cope on my own, I have Dawn and Daniel who are excellent workers and Indira and Thalia, plus Heidi every so often, the new barman is ok but we are so busy I am in the bar most nights". She looks at us. "Karin sometimes comes by to help me but she is busy with her own things".

"Pam why didn't you say something I would have come over and helped out in flash" I say kindly.

"We will help" Eric says

Pam smiles, "takings are always better when you are sitting in the bar Eric, word gets around and you are a big draw, if Sookie were there too it would be even better".

Eric sighs we both look at him he doesn't need to sigh, and we stare at him waiting for him to say something.

"I would love to go back to the old days, where I was a simple area manager with no real responsibilities apart from making money for the monarch Fellipe ruined all that by being an asshole. I stare at Eric a plan running through my head.

"Could you abdicate?" I ask Eric and Pam both look at me as if I have gone mad.

"Hear me out, you are king, right? So if you don't want to be king any more surely you could step down and arrange for someone you trusted to take your place?" I say carefully.

Eric thinks for a moment and nods, "there is no reason why not, we would lose all the security here though" he says

I shrug "so?" I ask.

Eric looks at Pam and I see a plan forming in his mind. He calls the other area sheriffs and arranges a summit at Fangtasia in a months time.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask carefully

"I am" he replies, "What about you my darling, would being the wife of a sheriff be a come down after a queen?" he looks at me carefully

"Eric, I preferred being the wife of a sheriff if I am honest" I say

Eric turns to Pam, "you are not to breathe a word of this until I have organised a replacement and put in place the changes".

Pam beams at him "My lips are sealed" she says. With this she leaves I sit staring at Eric. I had noticed he seemed grim at times and he hated the politics involved in being king, but I had no idea he was looking for a way out which Pam had readily given him.

Hunter appears and Eric smiles at him, "Hunter we will be bringing you over tomorrow evening, as Sookie's progeny there will be a ceremony which will involve myself as Sookie's maker and her husband, Asvaldr, Pam, Karin and Dawn and Daniel as Sookie's wards. Are you alright with that?" he asks.

Hunter nods, "i would still like to speak to my mother before I am brought over but if she doesn't want to speak to me then ..." he shrugs. We all turn to see Asvaldr appear in the doorway.

"Mom, Bill wants to come through he has some news" we turn to see the familiar shimmering and see Bill appearing, he steps forward and nods at Eric he smiles at me and turns to Hunter, "Hunter I have a message from your mother, she wants you to know she is sorry she was a bad mother, she said she was selfish and you were the best thing which ever happened to her, and she left you because she was scared she would ruin your life".

Hunter has tears in his eyes, "Did you tell my father that I wanted to see her?" he asks

Bill nods, "yes he was told and he agreed that it should be your decision and he apologises for trying to prevent her seeing you, do you still want to see your mother Hunter because she said if you really wanted to she would come forward, but she doesn't want to upset or unsettle you"

Hunter nods enthusiastically "I do, I have questions and I would just like to see her" he says.

Bill nods, and almost immediately another shadowy figure starts to appear, I gasp in shock as i recognise Hadley, she looks afraid as she stares at her son who she hasn't seen since he was a baby.

"Mom?" Hunter says uncertainly

Hadley nods and holds open her arms, Hunter hesitates and then walks towards her, he doesn't step into her arms but grasps her hands, Hadley looks across to me and smiles.

"Hello Sookie" she says.

"Hadley" I reply.

"Mom I need to ask you something, I want to become a vampire, I am going to ask Sookie to bring me over, are you ok with that?" he asks

Hadley nods, "Hunter, i have no right to tell you one way or the other, but I don't have a problem with it, I was much happier as a vampire until I was murdered but you must follow your heart, I am so proud of you Hunter you have grown into a fine young man, and I am proud to be your mother, even though I have no claim on the man you have become, but I assure you I never forgot you, you were always in my thoughts and in my heart, but you were seriously better off without me"

Hunter nods, "I understand" he says, "Sookie is going to bring me over tomorrow, Eric is going to supervise as I am Sookie's first progeny, I would like you to be there when I rise if you want to, and I'd like my dad to be there too if you could ask him?"

"Hunter I would be honoured to be there when you rise, if that's ok with Eric and Sookie and Asvaldr of course I mean its his energy I need to come through?" she glances around at us and we all nod and smile. Another shimmering figure appears.

"Hunter I too will be there to see you rise" Remy's voice comes through the shimmering before his body has fully appeared.

Hunter swallows hard, "this means a lot thank you" he says.

He turns to his father and hugs him tightly. Remy looks at me and Eric, "You will be good to him and take care of him when he becomes ...like you?" he says.

Eric steps forward "you have my word" he says firmly

I look at Remy kindly "Of course I will" I say gently.

"Thats all I ask" Remy says and he turns to Hunter, I will see you tomorrow" and with that he vanishes.

Hadley looks at her son, "i will see you tomorrow" she says quietly

Hunter nods silently and she smiles at him and touches his face before she too vanishes.

Hunter turns to Asvaldr "I'm sorry about the baby" he mutters.

Asvaldr nods he doesn't say a word but manages a watery smile at Hunter, Hunter moves forward and slaps Asvaldr awkwardly on the back, Asvaldr returns the hug and then excuses himself to return to Rachel.

"I'm worried about him" I say as I watch him go, "this has hit him hard".

Eric turns to Hunter "You are sure of the arrangements for tomorrow and happy with them" he says Hunter nods.

"Yes sir, I am" he says firmly.

Eric nods and leaves the room I know he has gone upstairs to be with Asvaldr and Rachel.

He has been acting oddly since Asvaldr told us the news and I am concerned after the other revelations tonight, my husbands head is not in a good place at the moment and I need to go to him and offer him comfort. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I walk upstairs and I hear Eric talking, I stop and listen. I realise he is talking to Rachel. I walk closer and see him sitting beside her bed and holding her hand.

"I lost my first wife and child when I was human" he says, "the pain was unbearable even now literally centuries later I remember them fondly, and there is still a slight ache in my heart and I know my 2nd wife and family missed me when I was turned. I was forcibly turned and had to leave, they had no idea what had happened to me and they mourned me but had no body to pay respect to. I understand your pain, this was my grandchild" he stops I hear the emotion in his voice. I feel my heart breaking, I am rooted to the spot. "you will have plenty of opportunity to have another child and now you are aware of the risks steps can be taken to prevent miscarriage, you are both young you can get past this, it will take time to dull the pain but Sookie and I are here for you and I know your father loves you" I can't bare it any more I go into the room and wrap my arms around Eric.

I LOVE YOU BABY I say mentally to Eric, he touches my hand with his lips but doesn't say anything mentally or verbally.

Rachel looks from Eric to me and back again, "Thank you" she whispers "You have both been so kind to me, I know you weren't happy when Azzy and I got together but you both stood by us and supported us, and you brought my dad around he was so angry, I love Azzy and would never hurt him" she looks earnestly at us.

"I know sweetie" I say gently.

"We will let you rest now" Eric says as he stands, I wrap my hand around his arm and run my fingers rhythmically up and down his strong forearm. Asvaldr walks towards us as we leave the bedroom.

"Thanks dad I heard what you said to Rach you are so wise"

Eric nods and pats his son on the shoulder and walks past him without a word. I take him downstairs, "come on lets get out of here, just you and me" I say, I lead him outside and stare at him, lets go for a fly just you and me" I say as I run my hand down his cheek.

He smiles at me and turns crouching so I can climb on his back, he leaps into the air and we go for a fly around the night sky its wonderful just the two of us cut off from everyone and everything this way.

When we return Eric is in a much happier frame of mind, we get the final preparations ready for Hunter's turning. We are doing it at our home and everyone is coming over for when he rises. Like when Eric sired me we are doing the actual procedure in private it will be just me, Hunter and Eric. Eric is on hand in case anything goes wrong and to mentor me through my first siring, making sure I take enough blood and know what to do and to put Hunter and myself down for the day. I know Eric is proud of me for doing this.

It is nearly dawn and I call Hunter to our room, "are you ready?" I ask him looking at him carefully

He nods firmly.

"You are totally sure you want to go through with this?" I ask.

"I am...does it hurt?" he asks

I shake my head, "No, you just feel a little dizzy and light headed and then go to sleep, when you wake up you will be a vampire, Eric is here to make sure everything goes well you have nothing to fear...as long as you are sure you want to do this?"

"i am" he says

Eric takes charge, "Right Sookie sit on the bed, Hunter sit in front of Sookie and offer her your neck" we do as we are told. "Sookie darling, you see the jugular, bite how I taught you to give pleasure, and drink as if you are feeding, I will tell you when to stop ok?" I nod I am so nervous this my family my cousin, but I trust Eric totally. I grasp Hunters hand and squeeze it encouragingly and do as I am told, and start to drink, the taste of Hunters blood is delicious I begin to guzzle and Eric places his hand on my arm, "Slowly my darling take your time" he urges, I feel Hunter go limp in my arms Eric is watching carefully, then he says "Ok Sookie stop now, and bite your wrist and let the blood trickle into his mouth" I do this and as the blood hits Hunters tongue, he starts to suck reflexively I watch Eric who is watching Hunter carefully.

"Is this what happened when you turned me?" I ask

"Yes" Eric replies, he looks at Hunter, "Ok Sookie enough" I pull my arm away, I feel oddly exhilarated, i mention it to Eric and he nods "yes it does make you feel like that, here help me lift him into our coffin, Hunter will be sleeping with me tonight and Eric will be sleeping in the bed.

"Do you have the human blood for him when he rises?" I ask

Eric nods, "Two human waitresses from Fangtasia offered their services and they will be arriving tonight with Pam".

I nod and climb in beside Hunter, "Do I have to be in contact with him?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "No just close physical proximity is enough"

I nod, "thank you Eric I couldn't have done this without you" I say.

He smiles at me and settles me in beside Hunter, he kisses me gently and climbs into our bed, I know the sacrifice this is for him he hates not sleeping with me, but I am siring my first vampire, and that thought is distinctly exciting. I settle down and close my eyes.

I rise and look at Hunter he is still dead beside me, I open the lid of the coffin and Eric is waiting for me, "he hasn't risen" I say panicking.

"He won't yet - not the first time, you took ages, I was beginning to worry you took so long" he says.

We close the lid and move the coffin downstairs and wait, Pam, Karin, Dawn and Daniel are there as are Bill and Hadley, Asvaldr is waiting to bring Remy forward as a full human he can't hold corporeal form as long as the dead vamps so he is waiting to come forward when Hunter rises. Rachel is sitting in the corner looking with wide eyes at the proceedings. Pam has outdone herself she has brought 4 waitresses who were willing to donate all different blood groups and different hair colours I remember my first taste of human blood and the donors Eric had laid on for me and the subtle differences in the flavour of the blood depending on the hair colour and blood type.

We all wait anxiously, suddenly there is movement and the lid opens, "he rises" Eric announces loudly and as he says this Remy comes forward as does Gran, I look at her and smile.

Hunter lifts himself out of the coffin, he looks startled, seeing everyone around him he looks straight at his father and moves towards him, the speed takes him by surprise.

"Steady" i say grasping his arm.

Remy folds his son into his arms, "Are you alright?" he asks

"I feel fantastic, but really really hungry" he says his eyes rest on Rachel, Eric moves forward and holds on to him.

"Rachel can you leave the room please for your own safety, you have seen the rising it is best if you go now" Eric says firmly. He leans forward and is whispering in Hunter ear, and holding him tightly.

Rachel leaves and Hunters eyes watch her go, I move forward and touch Hunters arm, "As your maker I order you not to touch, hurt or feed from Rachel do you understand me, you will be provided with fresh human blood you will not take it from Rachel"

Hunter nods, "Yes mistress" he says. Remy looks at his son and smiles.

"You be good and do as Sookie says" he says, "I have to go now, i love you Hunter, I always will" he says and vanishes.

Hunter turns to Hadley and then to Gran. "I have to go too Hunter" Gran says, "I will say goodnight" she turns to me "Goodnight Sookie" she adds gently touching my hand and then vanishes.

"Hunter baby" Hadley says quietly

He turns and looks at his mother, "I'm so proud of you" she says. Hunter nods but doesn't say a word "I have to go too now" she says.

"Bye mom" he whispers

"Bye baby boy" Hadley whispers, she looks at me "Take care of him for me Sookie" I nod and she vanishes.

We are left with just the vampire family in the room, I lead him to Pam who looks closely at him and smiles "Hello my nephew, welcome to our family"

Hunter looks at Pam and smiles, he then turns to Karin who says the same thing to him. Dawn and Daniel step forward and welcome him as their brother as does Asvaldr. Eric grasps Hunters shoulder,

"Our relationship is slightly complicated as I am your vampire grandfather and father" he says with a wry smile, "I know you love your human father so i will go with grandfather" Hunter nods. Finally Hunter turns to me, I hold him tightly, "come, let us feed" I say quietly in his ear.

I turn to Pam and she claps her hands, the girls who have been heavily glamoured walk in, Hunters eyes pop out on stalks and he moves forward.

Eric grasps his arm, and I take his other one, "try a little from each, don't drink too much when I say stop, you stop ok" I say to him. He nods.

I show him the best spot to bite and I see his fangs for the first time they are long and thin he gently take the girl and after a shot look at me then Eric buries his mouth in her neck, "Gently" I say as he bites, Eric stands with him and whispers in his ear and then pats his arm, "enough you have more to try" I say gently, he reluctantly lets the first girl go. He wipes his mouth and turns to the next one, he only takes a small sip and pulls away,

"I don't like that one" he says, Eric nods and brings forward the third girl, he starts guzzling I notice it is a blonde, both Eric and I have always preferred the taste of blondes.

"Steady, don't guzzle" I say and he immediately slows down. "Ok that will do, last one" I say as the fourth girl steps forward, he takes some from her.

"Good?" I ask as he finishes

He nods, "I feel better now" he says. Eric pats his shoulder.

"Did I hurt them?" he asks Eric, and Eric shakes his head, "No, you could have been a little more gentle I will teach you how to feed and give pleasure at the same time, it is always important to lick the wound clean with your tongue when you have fed as it seals the wound and heals it, which one did you prefer?"

Hunter doesn't hesitate, "the blonde" he says Eric smiles

"A man after my own heart, I too prefer blondes as does Sookie, now you will be provided with fresh human blood for the first months of your vampire life, you will only go out into public places with myself and Sookie for the first year, we will help you and control your feeding as it will be imperative you learn control, you only feed from humans who are willing, and you need to learn to detect the humans who you should never feed from, for example drug addicts and humans with blood diseases for example AIDS". Hunter nods taking it all in, "You will go to Pam 3 times a week and she will teach you to fight and how to avoid being staked in a fight, she is the best teacher you could have in unarmed combat, I will teach you swordsmanship. When you have got through the bloodlust phase you will be expected to work at Fangtasia to help out do you understand?"

Hunter nods, "Can I ask something?" he says quietly Eric nods and pulls him to one side, "Will I be expected to kill people?"

Eric hesitates, "Only If your life is in danger for example you are caught by a drainer, that is the only time you may kill a human, also if Sookie's life is in danger you will probably feel the urge to kill as she is your maker and you will feel the need to protect her, but if we face other vampires or demons etc ...yes you will be expected to kill them, which is why you will be trained to fight"

Hunter nods, "Ok" he says, "and I must never hurt humans unless they attack me, and I can only feed on humans who say I can"

Eric beams at him, "that is correct".

"Would you like to see your room now?" I ask him, I am a little concerned how he will react when he sees his room now without windows and a coffin in situ instead of a bed, Eric had the window bricked up and the coffin brought in while Hunter was with us. He nods enthusiastically and we head upstairs to see it. As Eric opens the door he walks in in silence and looks around, there is no window and the room is lit with artificial light, Eric has left the bed and moved in a beautiful coffin on a stand next to it and he also has installed a screen door with huge bolts to secure the room in the daytime when Hunter is at his most vulnerable, Hunter looks at the solid screen door and looks at Eric, "is this for when I am dead in the daytime?" he asks.

Eric nods, "You are at your most vulnerable to attack and it is your first line and best line of defence a secure resting place, when you strike out on your own and have your own place you will need to be more imaginative in your resting place, and you will never share where that place is with another vampire or living being, your life will depend on it being secure and discreet. You are safe here of course with the security but it is a point I have to make to you, you are welcome here as long as you like but there will come a time when you will want to strike out by yourself".

Hunter nods soberly taking it all in, I am so glad for Eric he is such a good mentor, he has been around so long he can give Hunter every bit of information he will ever need and much much more. If I hadn't had him I would never have contemplated siring a vampire, I am maker in name only, purely because Hunter wanted me to do the deed, as his family, but Eric is his mentor and guide. I look at my husband and i send him all my love through our bond and I send mental messages of my love and I see them hit him as he looks at me smiles.

Eric turns to Hunter, "I will leave you alone with Sookie for a while, I am sure you need to talk with her and you need some time with her to establish the maker/progeny bond she gave you her first order when she told you not to touch Rachel, did you notice you called her mistress when you responded to her, well that is the maker/progeny bond at work, when your maker or sire commands you to do or not do something, you cannot do anything but respond to their will, and you will automatically answer yes master or in Sookie's case mistress. It will be the only bond you have as a vampire and you can be on one side of the world and your maker can be on the other if they call you you will feel it and you will respond you, you will be compelled to return to your maker. Some vampires have abused this bond in the past but nowadays there is generally not the abuse of progeny as there was" Eric stops and falls silent for a moment, I grasp his hand I know he is thinking of Ocella and how he was forced to have sex with his maker against his will. As our hands touch he looks at me smiles and brings himself back from where he as been.

Hunter looks at Eric and asks quietly. "Did your maker abuse his position?"

Eric is silent for what seems like forever, he looks at me and the sadness in his eyes betrays his torment he know his answer is yes but he still has loyalty to that vampire who sired him. I turn to Hunter and reply for him.

"Eric won't answer that, he is still too loyal to his maker to say despite the fact he is now long gone, that is how it was, but I have no loyalty to Appius Livius Ocella and I say yes he abused his status as Eric's sire right to the very end". I surprise myself at the bitterness in my voice and I look directly at Eric as I say this daring him to contradict me, Eric lowers his gaze and nods sadly, but still doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry" Hunter says, "I didn't mean to pry"

Eric pulls himself upright, "Not at all you are curious, it is part of your heritage now to know your vampire ancestry, Appius Livius Ocella was of the old ways when vampires lived in the shadows and killed to survive, he was a Roman legionnaire and he was set in his ways he never got used to the idea of vampires in the open and he never attempted to modernise his views and mainstream."

Hunter looks at me, "Did you meet him?" he asks me

"Yes" I reply shortly, "and before you ask I was still human at the time and I despised him, but he actually saved my life, I was about to stake him and Eric pleaded with me not to, and I was standing over him and failed to see Coleman - a fairy coming up behind me who wanted to kill me and Ocella told me mentally to move and I did, he got stabbed with Coleman's sword instead, Eric then killed Coleman who had been wounded by Claude another fairy who had thrown a knife at him, it was all a bit of a mess" I know I am rambling but I am reliving that day as if it was yesterday in my mind. I look at Hunter who is frowning.

"Claude? That was that man who used to live with you he came with us to the park that day I visited when I was little" he says

I smile that Hunter was able to remember that, "That's right, well everything that I have just told you happened a few weeks after when you visited and stayed with me"

"I think we will leave it there for tonight, it is a lot to take in, lets go and introduce Hunter to his vampire community at Fangtasia" Eric is taking charge again.

"Yes lets" I say. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

We arrive at Fangtasia, Pam beams as us and walks straight up to us, she turns to Hunter, "Welcome to Fangtasia Hunter" she says with a theatrical flourish, I smile at her amused by the way she greeted us – the way she normally reserves for human customers.

"What are you on Pam?" I say sarcastically

"I'm just making an effort" she says

Eric shakes his head, "Just leave your effort for the paying customers" he says with a hint of amusement.

We lead Hunter to the bar and introduce him to Indira and Thalia who nod and don't say a word, then I introduce him to Nathaniel the new barman, barmen don't tend to last long at Fangtasia normally meeting a nasty end of one description or another. He seems a relatively personable vampire, i quickly scan his head for any hint of negativity and I am surprised by what I hear.

WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, ERIC IS A VERY LUCKY MAN

I am momentarily thrown but contain myself and move towards a booth with my hand firmly on Hunters arm. I see him looking longingly at the group of young airman at the table near us, Eric sits beside Hunter and starts whispering in his ear, i know he is trying to calm him Pam places bottles of Trueblood on the table in front of us and I remember when I was going through this very same situation.

The evening passes without incident and Hunter has an astonishingly strong self control, I can see Eric is very impressed with him. Even when a drunken airman comes over and makes a pass at me, Hunter manages to control himself which is more than can be said for Eric, he reaches over and puts his cold white hand around the young mans throat and pulls him towards him. His fangs are down and his eyes are flashing dangerously

"Eric" I say warningly

"Don't worry my darling, I won't hurt him if he apologises, and you are going to apologise aren't you?" Eric says glaring at the now petrified young man.

He nods as Eric loosens his grip on the mans neck. Eric smiles, "you see I am not very tolerant of drunken humans slobbering over my wife, it makes me angry" he says coldly

"I...I'm sorry, I meant no harm" the man stammers

"Very good, now return to your friends" Eric says as he releases him.

The man rushes away and I hear his friends telling him about acting so stupid and to watch himself.

I see the door open and Alcide looks around, he sees us in the corner and heads straight for us.

"Alcide" Eric says coldly

I turn to Hunter, "Hunter this is Alcide Hervaux he is Rachel's father and the Shreveport Were Wolf Pack leader". I see Hunters eyes widen as he takes in the muscular man in front of him. I turn to Alcide, "Alcide this is Hunter Savoy, he is my cousin from when I was a human, he is now a vampire and I am his maker, he rose tonight for the first time"

Alcide looks at Hunter warily, and nods, he turns to me "He lives with you, is Rachel safe in the same house as a baby vamp?" he asks

"Precautions have been taken" Eric states coldly, "What do you want?" he adds.

"I wanted to check on Rachel she won't take my calls after the stunt I pulled at the hospital, I wanted to know if she is ok, I called your home and I was told you were all here" he stops there is a bleak expression in his eyes which makes me feel sorry for him. I touch his arm gently.

"She's fine Alcide, when she arrived we cleaned her up and she was in bed when we left, Asvaldr is with her".

"Thank you" Alcide says with obvious relief. "Sookie will you...will you tell her I love her and that I am sorry" Alcide says looking straight at me.

I smile at him and touch his arm, "of course I will" i say.

With that Alcide turns to leave.

"Alcide" Eric says, Alcide turns and stares at Eric, "Rachel is a good person and she loves my son, you have nothing to fear, she will be well cared for while she is in my home".

Alcide nods and quietly thanks Eric, Eric nods and watches Alcide leave.

"What was all that about?" Hunter says quietly.

"Were/Vamp politics" i say sarcastically, "neither trusts the other, and there has always been an animosity between the two communities, but with Asvaldr getting with Rachel we have all learnt that we have to get along and it seems to working for the time being, more or less"

Hunter nods, "I have a lot to learn about the different aspects to this life" he says

Eric looks at him, you will be taught all you need to know, I may ask my son to teach you has access to the prophecies and he can teach you what you need to know.

"Thank you Eric, you have been so kind to me" Hunter says

"No problem, you are my wife's kin and as such I extend you my hospitality and now you are one of us and bonded to me via my wife I feel a responsibility for you, to make sure you understand our ways".

Hunter nods and stays silent.

We have a good time, and return to Bon Temps a while before dawn.

"Can you get caught out? Or do you know when dawn is coming?" Hunter says as we are driving home.

"We know it is coming and have an inbuilt alarm system to remind us to get to ground, but circumstances can intervene sometimes so it is best you know exactly where you spend the day, if something untoward should happen". Eric says, he looks at me and I remember the time I was nearly caught out on my way home from Shreveport. "We have a home in Shreveport where we sometimes spend the night should it be too late to return to Bon Temps, we will take you there and and get you put on the security access"

Hunter nods, I can see he is totally overwhelmed by everything that has happened tonight, as well as the changes his body has gone through, i grasp his hand, "How do you feel?" I say gently

"Overwhelmed" he says.

I shake my head, "No I meant physically?" I look carefully at him, "Do you have any questions?" he glances at Eric.

"My eyesight is so clear and hearing is so sharp I feel like I want to put my hands over my ears" he says

Eric smiles, "you will get used to it" he says "As well as your speed, you will learn to regulate that"

"When I became a vampire my first thoughts were that I could have done with those gifts as a human as they would have been very useful when hunting", Eric says with a grin "I soon found that they were still useful for hunting" he adds more seriously.

"You will not need to hunt like I had to, I will provide for you the human blood you need and Trueblood will sustain you the rest of the time, I will encourage you to feed from human donors so you can perfect your technique"

When we arrive home Hunter heads to his room as Eric moves towards our room Hunter grasps my arm and pulls me into his room and closes the door.

"What is it?" I ask

"My telepathy has gone" he whispers to me

I smile at him, "Is that such a bad thing?" I ask

"No, actually I am glad, I spent the majority of my time blocking it like you taught me I hardly ever used it now its gone I feel free"

I smile, "Well I'm glad for you" I say, I feel tired and woozy, "Come on dawn is fast approaching" I say he climbs into his coffin and as he closes the lid he whispers "Good night..or good morning ...whatever!" he says with a grin.

I head to our room, Eric is waiting he looks at me, "Everything alright?" he asks

I nod "Yes everything is fine" I kiss his lips gently and we climb into our coffin.

The next evening I spot Rachel sitting in the lounge with a mug of hot chocolate, I go and sit with her with a bottle of Trueblood, "i saw your dad last night" I say, she scowls at me.

"What did he want" she snaps

I touch her arm gently, "Don't be like that, he loves you, he told me to tell you he's really sorry and that he loves you" I stop, I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love him too Sookie but he behaved so badly towards Azzy, i can't forgive him for that"

"Just call him and talk to him" I say gently, I pick up her phone and offer it to her, she sighs and takes it from me and makes the call.

"Dad, its me Rachel,...yes I'm fine, Sookie gave me your message, ...yes I love you too, but you were so out of line ...yes ok ...ok I accept your apology...bye dad" She hangs up and smiles at me.

Eric walks in and heads straight to the kitchen for a bottle of Trueblood, "Hunter not up yet?" Rachel asks as she watches Eric wander past. I shake my head, "No baby vamps take a little longer to rise for the first few times" I say, just as I say this Hunter appears, he heads to the kitchen and I hear him talking with Eric, they both return, Eric with a bottle of heated Trueblood and Hunter with a flask of human blood. It is all so strangely normal.

"Where's Azzy?" I ask Rachel

"Checking the prophecies again" she says with a roll of her eyes, "Since we lost the baby he wants some indication of when we will conceive again and if I will miscarry again, he is worried about me going through something like that again".

Just as she says this Asvaldr reappears a huge grin on his face, "Rach, we will be ok, the next time you conceive, the baby will be born ok, you won't have another miscarriage" he stops and looks at Eric "Dad I need to talk to you too" Eric nods and gestures to the seat next to him, Asvaldr sits down and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, he hands it to Eric, "i discovered this" Eric reads the note and his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen with shock, he looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"Sookie how are you feeling?" he asks carefully

"Fine why?" I ask

Eric slowly reads the scribbled note, "the sadness of the Chosen Ones offspring demise will be temporary as the Special one produces another miracle child, along with the surviving offspring of the chosen one the next generation is secure".

My mouth drops open, "are you telling me I am going to have another baby" my voice comes out higher than it should. Eric stands and grips my arms,

"We are having another baby" he states calmly and he wraps his arms around me.

When Dr Ludwig calls to check on Rachel I pull her to one side and tell her what we have discovered, she takes me into our room and gently examines me, I feel her hand grow warm as she runs it over my stomach, she nods "it would appear so" she says, Eric walks in.

"Well?" he asks

I nod, he pulls me to my feet and grips me tightly, I know this is a big deal for him and i am happy to be the one who can provide him with the chance to have a family which he had always thought impossible.

Dr Ludwig leaves and we return to the lounge, where everyone is waiting, the look on Eric's face says everything, but I squeeze his hand and he brings it down a touch, so not to upset Rachel.

"So you're pregnant then mom?" Asvaldr asks

I nod, Rachel squeals and hugs me tightly. "Congratulations" she says, I stare at her in wonder at her selfless attitude, she could have taken the news so badly but she chose to focus on the joy of it instead.

**_Two months later..._**

I am rising and Eric looks carefully at me, he runs his hand over my stomach which already is beginning to show a small bump we are disturbed by hammering on the door.

"Sookie are you up I have news" Rachel's excited voice comes to us we look at each other and Eric opens the door.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeals as she rushes in and flings herself on me.

"Rachel that's wonderful" I say sincerely, she turns and wraps herself around Eric, I smile as he stiffly hugs her back, Rachel has always been a touchy feely person and Eric is sometimes at a loss when she launches herself at him.

Asvaldr walks in looking like the cat who got the cream, "Looks like we are both going to be dads" he says proudly.

Eric nods and slaps his sons shoulder.

Rachel is full of excitement, "We have it all planned this time, every full moon I will go to Dr Ludwig, she will give me something to stop the change, she assures me it will not affect the baby, I will stay with her for 24 hours afterwards to let the aggression leave my system, its the least I can do to ensure I don't lose this baby".

I nod, "have you told your father?" I ask, she nods

"How did he take it?" I ask

"He was cool, he accepts it now and my decision of what I am going to do on the full moon, I don't think he wants me to go through another miscarriage, in fact he asked for Dr Ludwig to talk to the women pack members and tell them of their options when they are pregnant, I think he wants to cut the miscarriage rate we Weres have."

I smile, Alcide is nothing but practical, he has had his tantrum and now he is fully on board and supportive. I see Eric leave the room I wonder what he is doing.

Hunter appears, he like me has gone through the baby vamp stage in record time, he has an iron self control which rivals Eric and Eric is impressed with his swordsmanship. Pam has said nothing but positive things about his combat ability and he has taken his place at Fangtasia on the staff.

The Area Sheriff meeting Eric had organised was a success Eric is now once again Area Sheriff of Area 1, the system he put in place was groundbreaking, there is no monarch of Louisiana, there is now a senate system, every area sheriff is equal and any decisions are discussed and agreed by all the area sheriffs without the hierarchy of a monarch everyone has a say, everyone feels important and nobody loses out, it is inspired, each area keeps their own income, and runs that area freely as they chose and in the event of a disaster or trouble every area pitches in to help, as a result Louisiana is secure, and prosperous, there is no infighting and there have been take over claims from surrounding monarchs but the system Eric has put in place is so tight, the slightest trouble the whole state springs into action, nobody wants to lose this new democracy and other states are taking note of our success.

I wander out in search of Eric, he is on the phone to Alcide, he is organising a joint ceremony with the Were's now that Rachel is pregnant, so everyone can pledge protection to her. I had to endure this procedure again. As monarch at the time Eric had arranged it quickly before he put the new system into place, in fact it was one of his last orders as monarch of Louisiana. I had asked him at the time what would happen if I was to have another child, he said he had made contingency plans in that eventuality but hadn't gone into detail.

I watch him clearly in charge and i smile, he turns to see me watching him and he stares at me. When he hangs up he holds open his arms "Jump" he says. I grin and run to him and leap into his arms, like i always used to. I wrap my legs around him, and he grips me tightly to him and kisses me soundly. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

A month later...

"Well?" I ask as I put a glass of Coke in front of Rachel and a bottle of Trueblood in front of Asvaldr.

I am at Fangtasia helping out Pam, Eric is back ensconced where he belongs and is happy, plus he can keep an eye on me, although I am thoroughly enjoying myself working behind the bar, Thalia and Indira are glad of it too, as they get more time to do whatever they do when they are not at Fangtasia.

"It worked out really well" Rachel says her eyes shining as she looks at Asvaldr. "I felt like shit the next morning because I hadn't changed, I was climbing the walls but after that passed i felt good, and its worth it for what we will get, in fact for what we are going to have at the end of this, it would be worth doing it for ever more". She gently pats her stomach.

I smile indulgently at her, they are so excited about the baby, I can't talk, I am ecstatic about our expected new arrival. Just like when I was pregnant with Asvaldr my pregnancy is developing quicker than a normal human one. But at this point I am feeling full of energy and all my senses are primed and sharp. Eric is watching me like a hawk he has been doing stints in the bar since he returned to Fangtasia most evenings because I have been working behind it, he has spent most of his time just watching my movements, and Nathaniel's, I have to say the more I have worked with him the more I dislike him, he sets my teeth on edge, he is always brushing against me and hovering. Eric has noticed and has made a point of just watching. The fact I can hear Nathaniel's thoughts isn't any more comforting, hearing him think about exactly what he would like to do to me is slightly off putting. I haven't told Eric as he would kill him on the spot and despite his inappropriate crush on me he is a damn good worker.

I notice that the human waitresses are short handed and without thinking I grab a tray and go and clear some tables, and run a cloth over them, I am admiring my handiwork when I feel the tray being taken from me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a cold voice whispers in my ear

I turn and Eric is glaring at me.

"I'm working Eric, it needed doing, so I did it" I stare at him.

He grasps my arm and the next moment we are in the office. "Sookie you will stay at home if you cannot stay behind the bar, you will not be waitressing, I have humans to do that" he says this with distaste.

I stare at him, "Eric what job did I do when you met me, when I was human?"

"That is irrelevant, you are my wife and you will not be doing that"

I turn away from him and walk away in a huff slamming the door, Pam watches me as I stalk into the small kitchen and snag a bottle of Trueblood.

"He cares about you Sookie". I turn and Pam is standing in the doorway.

I sigh, "I know and after all these years we have been together I should know better than to get him going like this, but what is so wrong with clearing a few tables that needed it?"

Pam smiles, "Eric thinks you are worth more than that, when you two first got together and you worked for the Shifter, when he talked of you he always said how he wanted to take you away from the drudgery which plagued your life, you were poor, you lived from hand to mouth and Eric noticed, he wanted you and he wanted better for you, because he knew you were worth much more, you know the only reason he accepted the title of monarch was because he wanted you to be his queen, he felt that was the status befitting you. He never wanted all that, yes he loved the attention and the fawning it massaged his ego and we all know how big Eric's ego is, but everything he does he does for you Sookie, as soon as you suggested he step down he grabbed it, why do you think it didn't take long for him to implement the new system, he had everything worked out and ready to go because he never wanted to be king, but he did it for you, so to see you doing the exact same job he wanted to take you away from all those years ago ...he didn't like it".

I am speechless, I never realised, I knew Eric loved me, but to hear Pam say all that, it brings it home to me exactly how much I mean to him...and how much he means to me.

I toss back the rest of my Trueblood and go out into the bar, I see Eric brooding in his chair, I stop dead as I see him, I remember the first time I came to the bar with Bill, and saw him lounging on his throne with an intensely bored expression on his face. I smile at the memory and I don't hesitate; I walk straight up to him and climb on his knee, and kiss him soundly. He freezes shocked at my lustful attack and then he responds with equal force and wraps his arms around me.

The whole bar erupts, there is whooping and cheering and when I surface I see everyone is staring at us, I giggle. Pam stands shaking her head at us. I climb off his knee and before I head back behind the bar, I whisper, "I'll stay behind the bar, no more waitressing, I promise" I nip his neck gently and move away.

"That was quite a show, Mrs Northman" Nathaniel sidles up to me and stands just a little bit too close.

I turn my fangs are down, "No, it wasn't a show, it was my husband and I showing our love for each over, now back the fuck away from me"

He holds his hands up and moves away. I look up to see Eric staring and frowning at Nathaniel. I quickly send him a mental message.

EVERYTHING IS OK

Eric still glares and sends back a message of his own, WHAT WAS HE DOING?

I sigh; I don't want Eric doing anything stupid, RELAX HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING AND EVEN IF HE DID I CAN HANDLE MYSELF.

I see a smile spread over Eric's face, I DON'T DOUBT IT FOR ONE MOMENT MY DARLING.

I return to my job, Nathaniel is still hovering, but keeping a respectful distance. I try to forget he is there. Eric and Pam retire to the office to do the paperwork and I am left alone with Nathaniel. Daniel and Dawn are in but Dawn is on the door and Daniel is sitting in the bar.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Nathaniel says suddenly

I turn and he is right there again, he is really beginning to get on my nerves. "What?" I snap

"I said you really don't remember me...Bon Temps elementary school Class 3 Crazy Sookie and little Nat Baker the quiet kid who sat next to you in class"

I stare at him, I really have no memory of him, but I tried to blank out a lot of my childhood. "No I'm sorry i don't" I say flippantly.

He grabs me suddenly, when I saw you walk in with that blond prick I knew you immediately, and I wanted you, what the hell are you Sookie, you were always different when you were human, and everyone knows vamps can't have kids and yet here you are clearly carrying that bastards child"

"Leave my mother alone, and that blond prick is my father too" Asvaldr has appeared and is standing next to me, I am trying to release myself from Nathaniel's grip.

"Have you met my son Asvaldr?" I spit at him, as he turns I bring my knee up and it connects sharply between his legs and even Asvaldr winces.

As he releases me, I grasp his hair and pull him towards me, my fangs are down and I am fuming, "Fucking touch me again and I will rip your head off" I snarl.

The next few moments are a blur, Eric has appeared from nowhere and has Nathaniel pinned by the throat against the wall, Asvaldr has removed me and I am standing the other side of the bar. Everyone is staring. Pam comes out and smiles at the situation.

"Eric honey, put him down, I have handled it" I say calmly

Eric ignores me "No my darling I need to teach him some manners" he says coldly

"Yes I know, but you're really not the best teacher" I say

Asvaldr snorts with laughter and i see a reluctant smile cross Eric's lips, with a swift movement he drops Nathaniel and he sinks to the floor.

"Touch my wife again and I will personally make sure you never touch anyone or anything again. Eric leaps over the bar and looks at me checking me quickly with his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asks

I nod, "I'm fine honey" I say.

Asvaldr walks up to me, "Mom I am taking Rachel home, are you sure you are going to be ok?" he glares at Nathaniel.

"I'll be fine Azzy take your wife home and take care of her, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself and i have your father here with me" I glance at Eric who is still glaring menacingly at Nathaniel.

Asvaldr hugs me and as he comes close he whispers in my ear, "I have a bad feeling about him, it's like nothing I have felt before, he doesn't mean you harm, but there is something else, I don't like it"

I run my hands down his arm, "I'll be fine really, I'll call you and Hunter if I get into difficulty"

Asvaldr nods, "will you two be heading back to Bon Temps?"

I shake my head, "No it will be too close to dawn we'll head over to Flagstones and stay there"

Asvaldr looks at me, "Is that really the name of our house in Shreveport?"

I shake my head, "Not an official name, i just call it that, because of the flagstones in the kitchen, it was the first thing I noticed the first time I went there".

Asvaldr kisses my cheek and leaves with Rachel who stares at Nathaniel with a worried look on her face.

The next evening I return to Bon Temps, after the previous night I want to spend time with friends, Eric has gone to Fangtasia again, and I decide to head to Merlotte's. When i walk in I feel at home, it is so familiar and welcoming i just feel happy here, I don't see Sam and look around.

"Where's Sam?" I ask Holly as she bustles past

"Hi Sookie, he's out back in his office" he gestures with her chin

I head out to see him, I knock on his door and a frustrated voice shouts for me to come in. I poke my head around the door.

"Sookie" Sam exclaims and rises from his seat, "how are you I've not seen for ages?" I see his eyes settle on my stomach. "Is that what I think it is?" he asks

I nod with a smile, "If you think its a baby you are correct, i am going to be a mommy again, and around the same time hopefully I will also become a grandma, Asvaldr and Rachel are expecting too"

"Wow!" Sam says, he pulls a chair out for me and I gratefully sit down.

"How are you Sam?" I ask looking at him carefully.

"Drowning in paperwork" he mutters staring at the piles on his desk, I glance at it.

"Do you want me to help you?" I ask

"Would you, I'll pay you, if you would?" he looks at me eagerly. I take my coat off and pull up my chair at his desk and grab a pile of papers.

"You are an angel" he kisses my cheek quickly and disappears, moments later he comes back with a bottle of Trueblood, "here as many as you want while you are doing that for me" he grins.

I shake my head and smile as I get stuck in, it doesn't take long at all to get everything under control, and Sam looks at me with awe as I finish off.

"All done" i say as I drain my fourth Trueblood bottle.

I head out and sit down at the bar to chat to Sam, we are talking about anything and everything and laughing at silly things its just like old times, except I am not working. I feel cold lips press to my head; I look up into Eric's face.

"Hello, I thought you were at Fangtasia?" I say with a grin

"I came to find my wife" he says coolly

"Well you've found me, do you want a drink?" I ask

He nods and Sam quickly fetches two more bottles of Trueblood.

"So Sam how is business?" Eric asks as he settles himself next to me.

"Can't complain" Sam says easily, "By the way congratulations on the baby and your forthcoming grandbaby too"

"Ah yes, thank you" Eric says. "I am a very lucky man" he adds. I always love how he refers to himself as a man rather than a vampire when he talks of his family as if this unique thing we have accomplished gives him back his humanity.

I spot Tara come in with her husband JB and I quickly stand and go to her, I wrap my arms around her, I haven't seen her for so long, it hurts when I think of how close we used to be and now we barely see each other, she is busy of course with her store, and her children who are all grown but still very close. I know she resents the fact that I became a vampire and we are no where near as close as we used to be.

"Tara how are you?" I ask

"I'm good, you? I hear you are expecting again, not to mention going to be a grandmother too!" she says that like its a dirty word. I stare at her I don't want to read her mind and find out what she is thinking I am a coward and I know if I did our friendship probably wouldn't survive it, if I knew how she really felt about me being a vampire.

"Tara when we were at school do you remember a kid called Nat Baker?" I ask, if anyone would remember him it would be Tara.

She frowns as she thinks back through the years, she shakes her head "No should I?" she says

I quickly tell her about the new vamp at Fangtasia and his infatuation with me and what he said and she shakes her head, "the name doesn't ring any bells, I could stop by and take a look at him see if he looks familiar if you like, but I don't really fancy going in there alone".

"Would you do that? I'll go with you if you would do that for me, if anyone would remember him you would" I hug Tara again.

"Ok" she says, "Listen I'm sorry I've not been a good friend to you over the years, I'm just not comfortable with the whole vampire thing, but I feel now I am getting older I should make more of an effort" I stare at her, Tara is talking like she is dying or something, I can't help myself I quickly scan her thoughts and find exactly what I am looking for, she has breast cancer. I keep my face impassive I don't want to let on I know, I hug her tightly.

"You talk like you are facing your mortality, what's wrong?" I coax hoping she takes the bait and confides in me.

JB bless him does it for me, "Sookie Tara has cancer I don't want her to die"

I see Tara close her eyes and shake her head, I pull her to me again, "Oh my god Tara you can fight this if you are nothing else you are a fighter you have done it all your life, you are an expert at it" I say fiercely tears start to fall and the red streaks down my cheeks cause interested glances from the other people in the bar. I dash them away quickly.

"Sookie, I'm sick of fighting, why can't I have a break just for once from all the fighting" Tara says sadly.

I grip her shoulders and look at her "Look at me Tara" she is reluctant to do so "I'm not going to glamour you Tara" I say gently

She raises her face to look at me, "I have been a bad friend too, I have been wrapped up in vampire affairs for years and since I married Eric I have been consumed with my own life, and not given you the time I should have. But I want you to know whatever happens and whatever you decide to do I will be by your side and support you every step of the way."

Tara nods and smiles although tears are welling up in her eyes, "Thank you Sookie that means a lot" she says and hugs me tightly.

She comes and sits with me at the bar, Eric nods at her, and mutters a word of greeting.

"Eric" she says coldly, she has never liked vampires after a bad experience with one years previously, but it was Eric who helped get her out of that situation when she had confided in me. I stand her and JB a drink, I know they don't have good health insurance and I want to help them, I know what it was like to struggle but I also know how proud Tara is. I decide to take the bull by the horns I grasp her hand.

"Tara let me know if there is anything and I mean anything I can do" I stare at her and she looks away.

"God damn it Tara I am not going to glamour you" I snap

JB looks up "Sookie do you know where I could get extra work, I have my job at the health centre but the medical bills will be so big".

This is the opening I need, I turn to them, "Please let me help you" I beg

"No" Tara snaps and stands to leave.

"Ok sit down" I say, "I just want to help you I don't want you to die, I don't want to lose you " I say.

Eric watches the discussion without comment. Tara leaves and I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Your friend is sick?" Eric asks looking at me carefully

I nod, "yes she has breast cancer" i say quietly.

He drains his Trueblood bottle and shrugs "Set up her insurance and don't say anything to her, make it unlimited and she will just get the best care, without her even knowing it if you want to help her" he says flippantly.

I stare at him, "You are a genius" I say and press a kiss to his cheek.

I head to the hospital. It takes a while to find someone from billing to help me as they have normally gone home by late evening. It's amazing that when I want to set up an all expenses insurance policy they are falling over themselves to come in and sort it for me. There is an intense interest for who it is for. I pay for two policies, platinum level insurance one for JB and one for Tara and I arrange that anything over the policy is directly billed to me, and that they are not to be informed of the changes, and are just to be told when they get the treatment that the insurance is covering it. I pay off all her bills for treatment to date, and a couple of outstanding ones JB has accrued. My friend is going to get the best treatment possible.

"You will make sure she knows nothing of this, she is a very proud person" I say firmly to the woman who hands me a receipt"

"No Mrs Northman, Mr and Mrs Du Rhone will get the best possible care and just be told their insurance is covering the cost, there is one thing, when they pay their existing policy what is to be done?"

I think carefully for a moment, arrange for it to be transferred to this policy and i will pay the shortfall, that way, she will think she is still paying for her insurance".

"Very good Mrs Northman i will arrange that for you, your friend is a very lucky lady to have such a good friend" the woman smiles at me.

"We have been friends forever, since before we started school we grew up together" i say as I remember those days.

"May I ask Mrs Northman...are you a vampire?" the woman looks a little uncomfortable

I nod, "yes I am" I say, I know exactly what she is thinking, I place my hand on my stomach, "and before you ask yes I am pregnant too, don't ask me how I have no idea how it happened and neither does my husband and he has been a vampire for thousands of years"

"Will the baby be a vampire?" she asks

I shake my head, "sort of, I already have a son, he has vampire characteristics, he can drink blood and has exceptional speed, hearing and eyesight but he can eat like a human, and can go out in the daytime, and he has a human wife and they are also expecting a baby" I say

"Oh" she says in surprise.

"Yes, its all a bit confusing and we don't really understand a lot of it"

"Sookie" I turn and see Eric striding toward me, he has his hair loose and it hangs around his face, he wraps his arm around me and kisses my head,

"Hi honey" I say and I stand on tiptoe and kiss his chin, I turn to the woman who is openly gaping "This is my husband Eric Northman"

"Pleased to meet you" she stammers and offers her hand, Eric stares at it and reluctantly shakes it when I nudge him.

"Sookie are you nearly done here, dawn is fast approaching?" he asks

"We were done and I was just leaving" I say, I turn to the woman "Thank you for coming in and sorting this out for me" I say.

"My pleasure" she says and bids us both goodnight.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING At the end of this chapter is a sexual attack on Sookie, while I have tried to word it carefully if you prefer not to read it I have put a line before the attack sequence starts.**

CHAPTER 19

"Happy now?" Eric says as we leave the hospital.

"Very" I say.

"I can't think why you are doing this, that girl has hardly been the best friend to you" he says coldly. "She hates the fact you are a vampire and that you are married to me" he adds

"Eric please, we go back a long way, we grew up together, ok so we have drifted apart recently but she will always be my friend" I say firmly.

"As you wish" Eric says and with that I know this conversation is over. We head to our home in Shreveport, Pausing at the security gate, I wave at Dan and he salutes us as he waves us through. Eric glares at me.

"What?" I ask

"You are too friendly with him" he says

"He keeps us safe, when we are here, he is the first line of defence, it pays to be nice to him" I snap back, i have always got on with Dan and chatted to him on occasions.

Eric doesn't say another word but pulls the car in the garage and we head inside.

"Ok what crawled up your ass and died?" I say when we get inside, "you have been spoiling for a fight ever since we left the hospital"

"Nothing" he replies sulkily

I sigh, "Fine be like that then" I turn to go down for the day when he grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

"You are MY wife Sookie don't ever forget that" he snarls with the emphasis on my, he grips my shoulders and whispers savagely in my ear, "You are mine".

I stare at him and shake myself free, I grab his hand placing it on my bump, "I'm hardly likely to forget that fact" I say

He sighs and pulls me to him, "What's wrong Eric?" I ask gently as I wrap my arms around him.

"The bartender at Fangtasia can't keep his eyes off you, every man in Merlottes tonight was staring at you, the damn security guard out there, the way you were sitting laughing with the shifter tonight...I don't like it Sookie, I am your husband, and you are mine" he stops

I realise with a sudden clarity what is wrong, I have been spending time with Sam and that always gets Eric antsy on top of that the situation with Nathaniel and then me waving at Dan, the green eyed monster was rearing its ugly head.

"Eric you know Sam is just a friend, we have been through this so many times" I sigh

"You went to him when I was in Oklahoma you had a relationship and you were his god damn business partner" he persists

"Eric, I don't think a couple dates and a few kisses compares to what we have, I love you Eric I have loved you for so long now and I allowed you to turn me for gods sake I allowed you to make me like you so we could be together for eternity, I have carried your son and now I am carrying another child of yours, what part of you thinks I could possibly be interested in anyone else?" I stare desperately at him.

"Oh Sookie" Eric pulls me close and leads me to our room as he does so I get a wave of inspiration.

"Wait" I say and I pull out my cell phone I call Asvaldr

"Hello" I hear our son's voice over the phone

"Azzy can you do me a favour?" I ask I am staring at Eric as I speak.

"Sure mom what's up?" he replies

"I need you to check the prophecies for me, I need to know that nothing will happen between myself and your father" I say I word it carefully so that I'm not telling our son that his father is having a jealousy fit, but he seems to work out that much for himself.

"Has dad gone off on one ?" he asks

"Yes" I say simply

"Ok mom, He knows you two are solid, why does he get like this?" he asks

"I don't know" I answer shortly

"I'm guessing he is there with you, don't worry mom I'll check them out to put his mind to rest" he says

"Thank you Azzy, we are at Flagstones, and are about to go down for the day, so I'll say good day to you" I say.

"Ok mom see you tonight, love you" he replies

"I love you too Azzy" I say and I hang up.

I stare at Eric, "Azzy is going to check the prophecies I know and you know he will find nothing but I am sick of your jealousy you haven't been this bad for a long while, what is wrong with you?" I say

Eric looks at me "I just love you" he says simply and turns to go into our room, we climb into the separate coffins, after Eric moved them closer together. Eric reaches out his hand to me and I take it before we are lost to the dawn.

When I open my eyes, I look across and I am still holding Eric's hand as i look at him I look straight into his blue eyes and he smiles at me. He lifts himself out of his coffin and clambers into mine lying on top of me, he gently starts caressing me and before I know it he is making sweet love to me.

We head back to Bon Temps and are met by Asvaldr who looks smug I grin at him as I hug him tightly to me.

"Hi mom" he says as he hugs me back.

"Well" I ask

Asvaldr looks at Eric, "You and mom are an item for at least the next 3 millenium I got fed up after I got that far, you don't have anything to worry about dad, she loves you and only you".

Eric looks a little embarrassed, and simply nods as he turns and enters the house. I shake my head, "it won't change anything he will still be possessive, its just in his nature" I say and follow Eric into the house. I find Eric in the kitchen and he hands me a bottle of warmed Trueblood, as he does so, Hunter appears and gets a bottle for himself.

"Hello" he says with a grin

"Hi" I answer, "Are you at Fangtasia tonight?" I ask

Hunter nods.

"Are you ok?" I ask him looking at him carefully.

He nods again "Yes I'm fine, I have met someone" he mutters.

I smile widely, "Oh yes who?" I ask

"She is a new vampire in the area, she was asking about who the area sheriff was so she could report to him and I told her about Eric and she said she would come into Fangtasia and introduce herself. He looks at Eric who nods in a disinterested way.

"She says she knows of you Eric" he adds, that got Eric's attention straight away.

"What's her name?" he asks

"Elizabetta" Hunter says

Hunter nods, "She said you know her nephew Bill Compton, I told her that Bill had met the final death and she looked sad, she said she was hoping he could help her find her sister Lor...Loretta? Loraina? Something like that"

"Lorena" I whisper, I killed Bills maker, I look at Eric who sends me a mental message DON'T PANIC SHE CAN'T KNOW YOU KILLED LORENA.

"So she doesn't know Lorena is dead?" I ask carefully

"I would assume not if she's asking for help finding her"

My mind is reeling, I am brought back by Hunter who asks me a question.

"Sookie I noticed something the other day, and I wanted to run it past you"

I look at him, "Go on" I say

I have noticed I can predict what people – humans and vampires are going to say before they say it, I know what words are going to come out of their mouths, its a little unnerving to be honest, but its also useful as I can formulate a reply before I answer them as I know what they are going to say.

Eric stares at Hunter and smiles, "That is a very useful gift Hunter, and a very rare one, there are not many vampires out there who possess such a gift, I have only known 3 in all the years I have walked the earth"

"Do all vampires possess a gift?" Hunter asks

Eric nods, "Mostly they do, mine is flight, which is one of the most common gifts, Sookie retained her telepathy, there are some vampires who do not though, for example Pam she doesn't have a specific gift but she is an incredible and gifted fighter". He smiles as he talks of his child, I know how proud he is of Pam. "I would keep your gift to yourself" he says to Hunter, it is rare and useful and the sort of thing which will make you enemies"

Hunter nods solemnly, "Ok" he says, "I'm going to Fangtasia now" we watch him leave.

"What do we do about Elizabetta?" I ask

"Nothing" Eric says calmly, "there is nothing we can do, we tell her we don't know where Lorena is should she ask don't make a problem or a drama out of this Sookie there isn't one"

I am a little taken aback by his abrupt attitude, but say nothing. Something is off with him, I decide to follow Hunter back to Shreveport and do a stint at Fangtasia, I'm not due to work tonight but if Eric is in a mood I don't want to be around him. I watch as Eric leaves the room and then I slip out and head back to Shreveport. I don't know what's going on with Eric at the moment but something is wrong and he just doesn't want to share with me.

I arrive at Fangtasia and Pam is surprised to see me, she looks carefully at my face and pulls me into the office.

"What's wrong Sookie?" she asks

I explain about Eric's strange mood tonight and his possessive outburst the previous day. Pam frowns.

"Very strange" she says.

"I just wanted to get away and stay out his way while he works through whatever is eating him" I say.

Pam nods, "well you are always welcome here, you know that" she says. We head out back to the bar and I go and help Hunter.

Having spent most of my human adult working life at Merlottes as a waitress I know my way around a bar and doing what is needed instinctively. We don't serve food here but everything else is very similar to what I did at Merlottes when I worked for Sam. I get stuck in and purposely ignore what Eric told me about waitressing. Things needed doing and I got stuck in to do it. Pam comes over to me.

"Sookie why are you waitressing? We have humans to do that, you know Eric doesn't want you doing that" she stares at me.

I look directly at her, "Pam I just want to feel useful, the waitresses are shorthanded and the jobs need doing, I know what I am doing and am happy doing it, and what Eric doesn't know won't hurt him"

Pam smiles, "well I am sure he does know, you two are so closely bonded my guess is he will soon be here, like a bear with a bee up its ass"

I hadn't thought of that, I shrug "I don't really care to be honest" I say

Pam looks surprised, "does Eric know you came here tonight?" she asks

I shake my head, "I slipped out when he left the room" I say

Pam looks shocked, "Sookie, when he catches up with you he is going to be furious"

"and?" I say mutinously.

I head back behind the bar with a tray of glasses and put them in the washer. I turn and standing right next to me is Nathaniel, he has silently wandered up behind me and as usual is standing too close. "Back off" I snap, the mood I am in I am likely to hurt him if he doesn't stop it.

"Ooh grumpy" he mutters, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips, I feel my fangs dropping. I grasp him by the throat and pin him against the bar.

"Listen to me you asshole, get out of my space, you are severely pissing me off, I won't warn you again" I turn and see Tara standing there, she looks a Nathaniel and then at me, she has a look of horror on her face, and Nathaniel stares at her recognition dawning on his face.

"Hello Tara" he says carefully

"You" she stammers

"So you are calling yourself Nathaniel, why didn't you tell Sookie who you really are?" I look at Tara and back at Nathaniel, I quickly decide to have a rummage around Tara's brain and am shocked by what I find.

Jake Harris a disturbed little boy who was briefly at Bon Temps elementary school when we were very young, he was there only a couple of terms before he disappeared, there were rumours that he had done something bad, but it was all hushed up and now I see it all in Tara's memory, he lived with his mother in a trailer near to where Tara lived, his mother had loved him...too much and one day he had killed her when she had tried to sexually abuse him, he had been placed in the care of Child services and been moved out of the area and to foster parents.

I realise how dangerous he is he hates women and now he is a vampire he is using his strength to avenge the start in life he received at the hands of his mother. He is fixed on me for some reason.

I turn to Tara, she knows I have searched her brain and she stares at me, looking for my reaction.

I paste the big fake smile on my face I always used to as a human "What would you like to drink Tara?" I ask.

Tara follows my lead, and asks for a coke. She sits down stiffly at the bar and I fetch her, her drink. Nathaniel has moved away and is watching us carefully.

Tara is thinking hard I know what she is doing she is communicating with me without speaking, I listen to her thoughts, "Sookie he is dangerous, what do we do?"

I turn to Nathaniel or Jake or whatever his name is, "What did Tara mean what is your name?" I ask him.

He smiles, "i have no idea she must have me confused with someone else" he says smoothly. I go with the lie. I want Tara out of here safely, its my fault she came at all. I glance over to Pam who is watching carefully, she edges closer.

I send Pam a quick mental message explaining that I want Tara escorted home safely and who Nathaniel really is, I see Pam nod and she moves towards Hunter and whispers in his ear, he glances across at me and nods at her.

He walks over to me, "Sookie is this the friend you told me about?" he asks

I smile and nod, "Tara this is Hunter he is Hadleys son, and I turned him a few months ago, he is my progeny"

Tara looks at him "Pleased to meet you, I remember Hadley vaguely from when we were kids" She drains her glass. "I'd best be getting back to Bon Temps" she says, "it was good seeing you Sookie" she says, I go around the bar and hug her tightly whispering in her ear that Hunter is going to accompany her back to Bon Temps for her own safety.

I escort her out to the parking lot and turn to her, "Thank you Tara, I won't let him hurt you, I'm sorry I put you in danger by identifying him" I say sadly

"He is dangerous Sookie he killed his mother in cold blood when he was seven years old, after what she did to him its understandable but all the same, please be careful Sookie"

I nod "Don't worry about me" I whisper in her ear. Hunter appears and climbs into Tara's car I watch them disappear and head back inside. My mind is reeling and I plan what my next move is, Pam stops me as I enter the bar.

"Sookie, Eric is on his way, he is angry" she says.

* * *

I shake my head, "Thanks Pam, I have closed the link between us and when I open it to find out what kind of angry I am dealing with I am nearly knocked off my feet with a surge of rage. Shit he is angry. I decide to use the surge of rage I am receiving to deal with Nathaniel, if he comes near me I will have him. I want him gone, I have never felt so cold blooded in my life. I go into the small kitchen and grab a bottle of Trueblood and Nathaniel sidles up behind me and caresses my behind, I spin around and I grab his hand and using Eric's rage surging through me I snap his arm things quickly descend into chaos as he lunges at me he pushes me to the ground and wildly starts tearing at me I know what he is trying to do and I start tearing and biting, unfortunately so does he, he lunges at my throat to tear at it, he has me pinned to the floor and I feel him release himself he starts thrusting wildly between my legs, his arm is healing and he spins me onto my stomach and pinning me down I feel him all over me, cold fear takes over. As he pulls me up to take me I bite and struggle I won't let him rape me I fight and fight, but he is just too strong I scream as a surge of pain tears through me as he succeeds in his goal, and I scream out mentally for Eric and Pam but just as quickly it is gone as I feel his weight being torn off me and I hear a roar of fury, I collapse to the floor and Pam takes me in her arms I jump violently as she touches me. "Sookie its me Pam" she says. I look up at her blood tears streaming down my face.

I see Eric and Asvaldr ripping Nathaniel to shreds it is brutal and very messy. When it become clear he is dead, here are bits of him everywhere, Eric falls to his knees beside me, he is covered in blood.

"Sookie my darling" he says, he looks at me and gently puts his hand out to me, he is afraid to touch me in case I panic but I need him I fall into his arms and cry bitterly. He wraps his huge arms around me, he stands with me in his arms and takes me home.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

When we get back home Eric takes me straight to the shower, he washes me carefully and all the while gently tells me how much he loves me. It seems his anger at me running off to Fangtasia has gone in light of what happened when he arrived there.

He dries me and leads me to our room and I climb into our bed, I curl up in a ball, I have washed and washed but I still feel dirty, Eric sits on the bed with me and gently strokes my hair.

"I am going to call Dr Ludwig" he says eventually.

I nod, it is only sensible to check the baby is ok. I feel so guilty if I hadn't had a tantrum and left and gone to Fangtasia it would never have happened. The bedroom door opens and Rachel and Asvaldr come in, Rachel sits down beside me and holds my hand and Asvaldr sits on the other side and gently rubs my arm.

"Mom" he says gently

I turn and look at him, and he hands me a bottle of Trueblood, I smile weakly and take it from him.

"Thank you" I mutter and I sit up and drink the blood.

"Uncle Jason and Aunt Michelle are downstairs, dad called him, he thought you might want your human family around you".

I nod but don't say anything, I hear footsteps on the stairs and Jason appears in the doorway.

"What the hell happened Sook, Eric phoned me and told me some vamp attacked you" he looks uncomfortable and awkward and I look at him and burst into tears.

"Oh Jason it was horrible" I sob

He doesn't hesitate he strides over and sits beside me and pulls me into his arms, I feel Rachel move and as i sob on Jasons shoulder I see them quietly move out of the room.

"Tell me what happened sis" Jason says

"He tried to rape me" I whisper, I feel Jason stiffen.

"Where is he?" he asks

I sniff loudly, "Last I saw he was in a million pieces on the floor of the staff kitchen at Fangtasia" I say.

"Good for you" Jason says with satisfaction.

I shake my head, "Not me, all I managed to do was break his arm it was Eric and Azzy". I cling to Jason and tell him everything that had happened and how Tara had recognised him.

"What did she say his name was?" Jason asks

"Jake, Jake Harris, why?" I ask

"Jesus, I remember him, he was this scrawny little kid in your class for a while, he lived with his mother in a trailer, she was a right weirdo, she... messed with him...you know, poor kid, must have screwed his head up completely, he killed her in the end and got took away, I remember because he lived near Tara" I know all of this from the information I got from Tara, but I don't say anything and let Jason talk.

He looks at me, "But whatever he went through doesn't give him the right to do what he did to you and I'm glad Eric and Azzy killed him".

I nod, it takes me back to Uncle Bartlett and when I had told Bill about how he had touched me when I was a little girl and he had gone and killed him.

"Do you remember when Uncle Bartlett died?" I ask suddenly, Jason looks up in surprise.

"Yeah, you weren't bothered as I recall, because of what he did to you, I remember when I told you, you had just started dating Vampire Bill" I nod.

"It was Bill who killed him, I told him about what he did to me and he found him and killed him" Jason gapes at me.

"You're kidding me" he says, I shake my head, Jason holds me tighter to him. The door opens and Eric stands there with Dr Ludwig he nods at Jason, who immediately stands and releases me.

"I'll head off now ok if you need me or want to talk to me again or anything just call me ok" I smile at him and he bends and smacks a brief kiss on my cheek. I watch him leave, I am glad he came.

Eric sits down where Jason was sitting and takes my hand, Dr Ludwig comes over and examines me, when she gives me the all clear I sag with relief and Eric grips me to him and kisses my head. Dr Ludwig smiles kindly at me she reminds me of my appointment with her for the scan in a few days time and then leaves.

"I wish Mr Cataliades was here" I say

"Why, my darling?" Eric asks

"He could take the memory of the attack away, it would be like it never happened, like he did for Azzy when he was a baby"

"Yes I remember that" he says he stands and leaves the room, moments later he returns with Asvaldr.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at them.

"Mom do you want me to bring Mr Cataliades forward, and see if he can take the memory of the attack away?" Asvaldr looks at me and I nod enthusiastically. Asvaldr nods and closes his eyes.

I see shimmering and I see the familiar shape of Bill appear.

"Sweetheart are you alright" he asks sitting down next to me.

Eric steps forward, "Bill my son and I have killed the vampire responsible for the attack, we now need Desmond to come forward to remove the memory from Sookies mind" he stops and glares at Bill.

"Of course" Bill says and immediately starts to fade.

More shimmering and Mr Cataliades appears he sits down beside me and touches my arm.

"My child, you are hurting, let me remove the memories of tonight from your mind" I close my eyes and I feel him put his hand on my head, I feel warmth and he starts muttering and then I hear wailing and groaning and a horrible unearthly sound. Then silence and peace. I open my eyes.

"Mr Cataliades what are you doing here?" I ask

He smiles at me, "Sookie my child, I was informed you are once again pregnant and i wanted to see you to see if things are progressing well".

"Yes they are" I say, I touch my bump and smile at Eric, he smiles back I look at his face, something is troubling me about the look on his face.

"Well if all is well I can go now" he says and slowly fades away. I smile at Asvaldr and Eric, but something feels off, why are they staring at me? Asvaldr leaves the room and Eric sits down with me and pulls me into his arms.

"Eric what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing my darling, everything is fine, you are here in my arms nothing could be better". I close my eyes and snuggle closer to my beloved husband. As I lie there I get a nagging feeling something isn't as it seems, I turn to Eric again.

"Eric is everything alright, really?" I ask

"Of course my darling, why shouldn't it be?" he replies

"I don't know I have a feeling that's all, I try and listen in to his thoughts but find the door shut I frown Eric never keeps me shut out of his mind.

"Eric, why have you shut down your mind?" I ask.

He kisses me "No reason my lover" he says. I hear voices downstairs, and Eric removes himself gently from me and leaves the room. I get dressed and head downstairs. I am confronted with a strange scene, Jason, Michelle, Pam, Asvaldr, Rachel and Eric are all standing in a circle with Mr Cataliades in the middle muttering some kind of spell. I hear groaning and gurgling and other horrible noises. I stand quietly watching from the doorway.

"Done" Mr Cataliades says.

"What's going on?" I ask, all eyes turn to face me. Eric strides towards me and pulls me forward. Mr Cataliades steps forward. "Everything is alright my child I was removing a bad memory from these people's minds it is done now". He smiles at me.

"Oh ok" I say I realise something has happened tonight and I either missed it ...or I have already had the memory removed from my mind. Whatever it is Eric must have arranged it, I look at the people assembled a strange collection of people, but all my closest family.

I stare at Mr Cataliades "What memory were you removing?" I ask

He smiles at me, "A bad one which is too awful to remind you all off" he says, he walks over to me, "Trust me my child you don't want to know, I have already removed the same memory from your mind at your request, so please don't make me tell you what it was"

I realise something terrible happened tonight and I nod whatever it was it has affected my family, I think things through, it all becomes clear, it was obviously something that happened to me for me to request the memory removed and all my family have had their minds cleared of it because I would remember it again because of my telepathy and ability to retrieve the memory from their minds.

Mr Cataliades touches my arm gently, "I have to go now my child, I will return again to see you when the child is born" I automatically touch my small bump and nod.

"Thank you" I say although I am not sure what I am thanking him for. Mr Cataliades smiles and starts to fade away. I turn and look at everyone, "Whatever happened tonight thank you for being here for me" I say. Eric strides forward, and takes me in his arms.

"You never need doubt it my darling I will always be here for you, you are mine" I smile at his fierce possessive comment it always makes me feel safe and loved.

Jason and Michelle leave they both look a little confused as to why they are even here, and I realise it must have been something really bad for them to be involved, I thank them for coming and they smile and nod but don't say anything. Pam also leaves as she needs to get back to Shreveport. Asvaldr and Rachel come towards me and Asvaldr hugs me tightly.

"Are you two heading out?" I ask, Rachel nods at me, "how are you feeling Rachel?" I ask she looks a little pale.

"A bit sick" she admits, "I seem to have morning sickness and then feel sick for the rest of the day". Asvaldr wraps his arm around her and kisses her head. "Do you get morning sickness Sookie?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, nothing about my pregnancies are usual, they don't last as long as a normal human pregnancy, for every human month of pregnancy I seem to progress about three, that was the case with Azzy and seems to be happening again, I am going for a scan next week".

"Can we come mom?" Asvaldr asks.

"Of course you can" I say, I look at Rachel closely, she does look quite ill.

"Take care of her Azzy" I say to my son and he nods. "When is the next full moon?" I ask.

"Two weeks time" Rachel replies, "I am used to it now and despite how I feel the next day its worth it to protect this little one" she touches her stomach gently.

I smile indulgently at her, "There is nothing in this world more magical than holding your baby for the first time" I say I look at Eric and he nods in agreement.

I watch Asvaldr and Rachel leave, and turn to Eric, "Whatever happened tonight, thank you for being here for me" I say.

Eric looks at me in surprise, "Where else would I be my darling, I will always be by your side, you are mine".


End file.
